


[斯莉]美丽的夏夜

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 莉莉在上 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, F/M, 女A男O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: ABO文，女A男O。我真的太喜欢莉斯了。番外是卢唐，卢平是A。
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: 莉莉在上 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963564
Kudos: 10
Collections: 斯莉中长篇





	1. Chapter 1

（只有巫师才会ABO分化，普通人不分化。）  
莉莉万万没想到会是这样，但这都是西弗勒斯的错。  
五年级O．W．Ls考试之后，因为黑湖事件，他们不说话了。  
对于本身就是个悲观主义者的西弗勒斯来说，这本来就是早晚的事，美丽的彩虹不会永远存在，天上不会有永恒的太阳，握的越紧失去得越快，莉莉那么美好怎么会一直（作为朋友）爱着自己？  
他试着去道歉，如他所料莉莉没有原谅他。  
他也就不再挣扎了，他的灰暗生命里她曾经来过就好，他这样安慰自己。  
暑假来了，坐着孤单的蒸汽火车回到科克沃斯，斯内普大病了一场，那一个星期他整天发烧，这对一个巫师来说太不寻常了。  
可他的父母不知所踪，这或许是一件好事？不用生着病再挨打。  
他没办法做饭，靠从霍格沃茨带回来的一大块硬面包活了一星期，除了挣扎着起来喝了几次水，他一个星期都在他硬邦邦脏兮兮的床上躺着，跟一具死尸差不多，大夏天的招来了无数的苍蝇。  
但梅林似乎并没打算让他现在立刻去见他，一个星期后，斯内普自愈了。瘦了一大圈，全身无力，但的确不再发烧了。用凉水随意地洗了一下，不知道是不是卧床太久没见阳光，他觉得自己的皮肤居然光滑细腻了很多。  
能出门之后，斯内普难得地吃了一顿饱饭，因为莉莉家小区附近新开的饭店推出一个“吃得完就不要钱的套餐”，他撑的胃疼，但吃完了。  
在老板“以后不要再来了”的目光欢送下，斯内普摇摇晃晃地出了店门，他撑的走不动，于是他的腿带着他走到了游乐园的秋千架下。  
他坐在那里感觉越来越难受，出汗，头疼，呼吸越来越沉重，似乎又开始发烧了。可是胃里沉甸甸的，他吃了太多食物了，越来越困。  
坐在秋千上不停地点头，他没注意到天已经黑了，直到有人站在他面前。  
迷迷糊糊地抬起头，他眼前有个特别模糊的影子。  
“莉莉？”他低声说，感觉她蹲下来看着他，勾起他的脸，似乎嗅着什么。  
“我就知道，”她低声说，“科克沃斯除了你就没别的巫师了，该死的……”她把脸凑向他的脖子，在他颈后狠狠咬了一口。  
刺痛让斯内普瞬间清醒了一些，他惊讶地捂住脖子，看着面前眼睛里似乎有火焰在燃烧的莉莉。  
“跟我走，”她硬把他从秋千上拉了起来，她的手非常烫，比正在发烧的斯内普还要烫。  
他们并没有走很远，离秋千不远有个大象滑梯，它的肚子是空的，白天有小孩子在这里过家家，现在天都黑透了，周围空无一人。  
对于小孩子这里很宽敞，但对两个十六岁的青少年来说，大象肚子就太狭窄了。莉莉把斯内普推了进去，开始解他的衣服。  
“莉莉？”斯内普惊慌地想要抓住她的手，可是他手软脚软，竟然没有莉莉力气大。  
“再扯你的裤子就要烂了，你要光着屁股走回家吗？”莉莉低声说。  
“可是你到底要做什么？起码告诉我吧？”他觉得就算两个人吵了架，彼此的尊重总是要有的吧？  
“嗯？”莉莉一愣，“不是你一直散发信息素勾引我的吗？”  
“信息素？你是说我——分化了？”斯内普后知后觉地睁大眼睛，难道前一个星期的高烧是因为分化？  
“你是真的不知道？几天前我就闻见味道了，今天都到了我家小区门口了，你真的不是故意的？而且——别说这些没用的，你到底要不要跟我标记？”莉莉撅起嘴，绿眼睛水汪汪的。  
“你——你是Alpha吗？我是个Omega？我不知道——我——”斯内普手忙脚乱，他不应该接受，可是拒绝莉莉？？脑子正常的人都不可能拒绝她吧？  
大象肚子里狭窄封闭的空间让斯内普的信息素味道越来越浓，是香浓微苦的巧克力味，莉莉舔了舔嘴唇，决定不管他说什么，先标记再说。  
她眨了眨眼，火百合的气息立刻让斯内普说不出话来，他开始大口喘息，身体内部痒的难受，他咬住嘴唇，似乎想要自己清醒一点，但没什么用。  
他后面的记忆有些混乱了，是的，发生了最原始的事情，他对这一切很陌生，还好他的Alpha很了解他，也并不粗鲁，莉莉把他打开了，有点疼，但更多是满足和舒畅，他闭着眼睛发出迎合的声音，声音很小，但明显是愉悦的，他的身体不自觉的地迎合着她，紧紧地咬住她。  
莉莉也是刚刚分化，但她得到了良好的照顾，而且明显改变的器官让她很明确地知道自己身体起了变化。她本想开了学再去跟庞弗雷夫人聊聊的，可惜计划没有变化快，她周围有个Omega发/情了。  
开始有些小心翼翼，但他忘情的动作和配合，让莉莉很快找到了节奏，她时轻时重地研磨着他的深处，感觉那里面非常柔软，有什么东西正在绽开，她可以潜入的更深，更深……  
夏天的天气如此善变，外面忽然打了雷，豆大的雨滴打在大象滑梯上，哗啦啦的雨声掩盖了两人的声音，他们渐渐也不再掩饰，动作越来越激烈，两人的嘴唇纠缠在一起，身体彼此缠绕，似乎是最亲密的爱侣，而不是最熟悉的陌路人。  
来的快消失的也快，夜间的急雨渐渐收捎，发泄完欲望的两人开始尴尬起来。发/情的症状一消退，斯内普又变成那个冷硬带刺的斯内普。  
“都是因为你大晚上没事坐在游乐场的秋千上乱放信息素！都是你的错，你也知道Alpha控制不住自己吧？”莉莉一脸心虚地给自己找借口。  
斯内普默默地爬起来穿好衣服：“我会尽快弄到抑制剂，以后不会再有这种事了，这件事就当没发生过。”他钻出大象滑梯，腿还有点软，但他当然不会回头。  
“西弗，我不是那个意思……”莉莉追了出来，但他走得很快，已经消失在夜色中了。  
回到家里躺在床上，莉莉翻来覆去睡不着，那些激烈的画面在脑海中不停回放，西弗勒斯的样子让人疯狂。  
女生宿舍小夜谈的时候，多卡斯曾经说斯莱特林在这一方面天赋异禀，有足够欲望的人才能撑起足够的野心，开始她并不信，现在她信了。  
他看上去是个冷酷禁欲的人，但他刚刚腰居然可以扭成那样……  
跟莉莉不同，斯内普回到家就几乎立刻陷入了梦乡，他太累了。  
第二天，斯内普神清气爽，除了腰有点酸，之前那些恼人的症状都消失了。他给卢修斯写了封信，要了点抑制剂备用。昨晚的事情他已经想通了，虽然被上的是他，但那是莉莉呀，他感觉自己赚了。  
不过斯内普的发/情并不频繁，他再也没有那种五心烦热，腿软气促的感觉了。整个暑假他都在疯狂地打工做魔药，他太穷了，要赚钱吃饭，“吃到饱”饭店长了记性，也不让他再进了。  
时间一晃，两个月过去了，霍格沃茨开学了，在九又四分之三站台上，斯内普看到莉莉站在她家人中间，她似乎在看他，但斯内普只是安静地走了过去，去找空包厢。  
“Alpha？Alpha？”玛丽发出尖叫，“不愧是莉莉！怪不得我觉得你这个学期很有大人的味道。”  
“啊，对不起，我要去级长包厢了，”莉莉不想聊这个，她看到斯内普就开始神思恍惚，她急匆匆地把自己丢进工作里去了。  
“我一定会分化成Omega的，伊万斯，我的信息素肯定是麝香味！”詹姆在她身后大喊，被满脸尴尬的小天狼星拖走了。  
O．W．Ls考试莉莉考的很不错，斯内普也是，他对自己的成绩很上心，于是他们俩坐在很多共同的高级班的课堂里。  
“人体变形很难，所以我们今天先从眉毛变色开始，”麦格教授说道，“大家对着镜子练习吧。”  
通常斯内普即使不是前几个完成作业的，也会完成的很快，但今天他怎么也没办法把眉毛变色，他的眉毛顽固地保持着黑色，麦格惊讶地在一旁指导，但怎么也找不出原因。莉莉倒是很顺利把眉毛变成了茄子紫。  
下课后，莉莉收到斯拉格霍恩的条子，邀请她参加晚上的鼻涕虫俱乐部的晚餐会，老鼻涕虫肯定又弄到好吃的了，莉莉高兴地想，斯拉格霍恩教授很喜欢分享美食。  
果然，鼻涕虫俱乐部的晚餐会是肥墩墩美味多汁的烤鹌鹑和冷牛肉馅饼，还有味道古怪的果酒。  
可惜正当莉莉抱住半只烤鹌鹑狠狠地啃的时候，她听见了斯拉格霍恩跟斯内普的对话。  
“西弗勒斯，你不要点果子酒吗？特兰斯瓦尼亚带来的。”  
“我不能喝，教授，”西弗勒斯伸手盖住杯子，“我怀孕了，不能喝酒。”  
斯拉格霍恩愣住了。  
一大块鹌鹑肉卡在莉莉的嗓子里，她的脸色变得非常精彩，红橙青蓝紫，最后变成了猪肝色。  
“安咳消。”斯拉格霍恩挥舞了一下魔杖，莉莉的脸色恢复了，但此时有点绿。  
“西弗勒斯，”斯拉格霍恩教授小声说，“你分化了？孩子是谁的？你还未成年，你要怎么办？”  
“我会把孩子生下来的，”斯内普耸耸肩，“我肯定他一定会有双漂亮的——眼睛。”  
莉莉愣愣地看着他，觉得他想说的是——“漂亮的绿眼睛”。


	2. Chapter 2

斯内普也刚刚发现自己怀孕了。  
因为小巫师不能在校外用魔法，开了学他才发现自己的异常，一开始他以为是分化造成的后遗症，但变形课他的魔力一点都使不出来了，这就有点糟了，要知道就算是熬制魔药，也是需要魔力控制火候的。  
于是他下课后去了医疗翼。  
“哦哦哦哦哦……”庞弗雷夫人发出惊讶的声音，“你怀孕了啊！暑假里发生的？你居然不知道自己分化了，你家没有大人吗？啊？父母都不在？生活在麻瓜界？天啊，不是被强/暴了吧？”  
只要他点点头，莉莉伊万斯就要进阿兹卡班了，斯内普不由自主地想。不过他摇了摇头：“只是一场意外。”  
现在的孩子把这种事叫意外啊？庞弗雷夫人拉长了脸：“你要跟那个Alpha商量这个孩子的去留吗？”  
“我觉得不用，我们并不是情侣。”斯内普继续摇头。  
庞弗雷夫人脸色更黑了：“要流掉？我可以给你开药。也是，你还太年轻了，孩子怎么可以养孩子呢？”  
“不，我想生下来。”斯内普扬起黑眼睛，就当是莉莉留给他的礼物吧。  
“真的？”庞弗雷夫人声音惊讶地柔了下来，她脑补了一个青春期混乱的爱情故事，顿时有些感动。到了她这个年龄，看到每一个新生儿都觉得是宝贝，她一万个支持斯内普的决定但还是说：“单亲爸爸会很辛苦的，你打定主意了？”  
“嗯，我决定之后找一些兼职。”斯内普想的很清楚，他会努力做魔药，还要用保鲜咒打包霍格沃茨的食堂。  
庞弗雷夫人很感动，她给了斯内普一些申请育儿福利的表格还有孕期手册，最后跟他说了一些孕期的相关知识。  
从庞弗雷夫人这里出来，斯内普去了鼻涕虫俱乐部的餐会，他第一次觉得烤鹌鹑不是鸟类尸体。  
斯拉格霍恩教授一脸尴尬，莉莉食不知味，倒是斯内普大吃大喝，展现出一个孕夫的良好胃口。他一直没有什么呕吐的反应，只是早晨起来有一点头晕，这个小宝宝很乖，没有折腾他。  
餐会结束后，斯拉格霍恩教授慌慌张张地拉住了斯内普：“西弗勒斯，你等一下，等一下，我有事情跟你说。”  
未成年Omega发情怀孕现在虽然少见，但在几十年前不是什么稀罕事情，何况再往前的维多利亚时期，十四五岁结婚太常见了。  
纯血世家的少爷小姐们家世雄厚勇于试错，当年小天狼星的舅舅，布莱克家的小少爷十二岁当爹，让罗齐尔小姐连生三个，也不算什么丑闻。所以霍格沃茨对怀孕的Omega学生有一整套相应的流程。  
“你有单独的宿舍，有对应的家养小精灵，想吃什么都可以告诉他，什么时候吃都可以。想要休息就请假，如果——想跟你的Alpha同住，提出申请即可。”斯拉格霍恩教授知道斯内普家庭条件很不好，他语重心长地说，“有什么困难都可以告诉我，嗯……我认识很多巫师基金会的理事，如果假期生活困难，就给我写信。”  
“谢谢您，教授。”西弗勒斯有点感激地点了点头，这些学校的福利他完全没想到。  
“哦哦哦，搬宿舍的事我会安排，你不要管了，现在出去散散步吧，怀孕了要多运动，快去吧，快去吧。”斯拉格霍恩把斯内普往外推，“你就住在教授宿舍对面，回来直接去那里就行。”  
斯内普点点头，慢悠悠地离开地窖，现在是九月，夜晚的天气不热不凉，倒是散步的好季节。  
莉莉躲在角落偷听了斯内普和斯拉格霍恩的对话，她偷偷跟上了斯内普，直到外面没有人了，才追了上去：“西弗，等一下。”  
“什么事？莉莉？”斯内普转身看着莉莉，他发现自己有一种扑上去拥抱她吻她的强烈冲动，但他什么也没做。之前他曾经去挽回她，但现在，他反而不太敢去找莉莉，他怕莉莉觉得自己想用孩子缠住她。  
“是我的孩子？”莉莉紧张地咬住嘴唇，“你为什么不告诉我？”  
“我也是刚知道，”斯内普顿了顿，“我不会把你说出去的，不用担心。”莉莉可以继续她无忧无虑的学生生活，他什么事情都可以一个人搞定。  
“你觉得我会不负责任吗？”莉莉狠狠地盯着斯内普，格兰芬多小狮子生气了。  
“不，我不是这个意思。只是，关于这个孩子，我不想跟任何人商量，我只想一个人做决定——这是我的孩子。”斯内普扭过头 ，这世界上他可以做决定的事情不多，这件事算一个。  
“你的意思是不要我管？”莉莉皱着眉头走近他，看到他奇异地红了脸，“为什么？怕我不要他？怕我要他？怕我只要他不要你？”  
莉莉话里的意思把斯内普吓了一大跳，莉莉想要他？但他没有觉得甜蜜，反而脸色越来越白：“记得你说的话吗？你选了你的路，我选了我的，我们的选择至今并没有什么改变。”  
他们之间的分歧还存在，就算因为孩子硬扭在一起，这些矛盾早晚还是会爆发。斯内普并不想莉莉因此痛苦，他太了解她了。  
“我知道你的意思了，我——我再想想，”莉莉眼神黯淡了下去，“但今后孩子的事情你不能瞒着我。”  
“好吧……”斯内普还没说完，就被莉莉拉下脖子吻了上去。  
他们是标记关系，就算谈话没结果，但身体上的吸引是相互且难以压抑的。  
虽然他们一直努力克制，可只要身体开始触碰，这感觉就没办法停下来。  
莉莉的嘴唇从西弗勒斯的唇滑到脖子，手指伸到他的衬衣下面，他颤抖地大口呼吸，不知道是不是怀孕的关系，他身体敏感的要命，尤其是rt，碰一下他就会抖一下，莉莉对他的反应很满意，她在他耳边吹气：“西弗，西弗，你想要我，是吗？”  
“莉……”他声音带着一丝低哑，带着无法控制的叹息，他永远没办法拒绝她啊。  
灌木丛是在不够高大，一旦有个风吹草动西弗勒斯就紧张地竖起耳朵，他的皮肤在夜色里显得很白，他紧绷的身体出奇地紧却又濡湿柔软，让莉莉根本不想出来，如果不是宵禁时间到了，我们的级长同学大约会来个外宿。  
“西弗，那件事，我其实早就原谅你了，你以后不会再那样叫我对吗？”身体舒服了，那些激烈的矛盾似乎也变软了，莉莉吻着西弗勒斯的唇角，他闭着眼睛，在月光下看上去很好看。  
“我以后都不会再对你说那个词，”斯内普低声说，“我也从来没有那样想过你。”  
莉莉满意了，她觉得西弗勒斯还是有改变的，她或许可以一点一点改变他，得到他，还有孩子！  
西弗勒斯的新宿舍就在教授宿舍的对面，条件比学生宿舍好了不少，是个小套间，卧室里的斯莱特林四柱床看上去特别柔软，还有专用的盥洗室，里面有个超级大浴缸。  
桌子上放了不少吃的和水果，一个家养小精灵自称叫“拉姆”，告诉斯内普随时叫他他就会来。  
打发走了家养小精灵，西弗勒斯坐在沙发上，他有点累，想要拿水果又懒得动，他试着挥舞了一下魔杖：“香蕉飞来。”出乎他意料，那根香蕉嗖地飞到了他手里，稳稳的没有一丝差错——他的魔力混乱消失了。  
怎么回事？他奇怪地看了看自己手里的香蕉，拿出来庞弗雷夫人给他的“怀孕手册”。  
一开始他没找到，翻了半天才在角落里发现了一行字：“极少数Omega的魔力混乱可渐渐演化为魔力消失，孕早期轻微，逐渐加重，这是因为有一部分胎儿会吸收父母的魔力，如果没有得到Alpha的魔力补充，这个孩子很可能会因为得不到充足的魔力而胎死腹中，而Omega本身也会变为哑炮。”  
玛德，这么严重的问题写这么个不起眼的地方？斯内普出了一头冷汗，太可怕了，如果今天莉莉没有主动，如果他傻乎乎也不去招惹她，那他不但得不到莉莉的孩子，还会变成哑炮！  
变成哑炮他宁愿死。  
西弗勒斯从桌子上抽出一张羊皮纸，开始在上面写“同住申请”，他要莉莉来跟他住。  
如果是为了孩子，那对不起啦，莉莉，你必须要负起责任了。  
莉莉在空荡荡的霍格沃茨走廊上巡夜，她脑子里满满都是西弗勒斯。让她抛弃自己标记的Omega她真的做不到，但她要怎么才能抓紧西弗勒斯呢？他非常固执又敏感。  
莉莉想去问问麦格教授她标记的Omega可不可以强制换学院啊？


	3. Chapter 3

第二天一早，莉莉一边吃早饭一边频频对着斯莱特林餐桌行注目礼，西弗勒斯来的比她还早，他正在懒洋洋地吃面包，面前的食物明显跟其他人不一样，有煎的嫩嫩的鸡蛋，火红的草莓，还有橙汁和荤素结合的土豆烩肉。  
西弗的脸色越来越好了，他比之前胖了一点，脸色甚至有些白里透红。莉莉立刻回忆起他皮肤摸起来的感觉，非常软而且嫩，分化为Omega的确让他变的……说漂亮说不上，就是，很想一直抱着他，摸着他。  
詹姆波特带着一身臭汗来了，他刚刚训练完魁地奇，一屁股坐在莉莉身边。  
他喊了一声“伊万斯”，莉莉目光缠绵在西弗勒斯身上，完全没听见。看到她魂不守舍的样子，詹姆顺着莉莉的目光立刻看到了他的“宿敌”，他立刻拧起眉毛。  
莉莉还在乎那个鼻涕精，目光柔软到能拉丝。  
詹姆立刻没了胃口，他看了一眼身边优雅地吃着蔬菜沙拉的小天狼星和啃着一分熟牛排的卢平，对他们挤挤眼睛，小天狼星立刻了悟地笑了，从书包里翻出了活点地图。  
活点地图在堵人方面大有用处，他们今天一定能堵住落单的“鼻涕精”，给他好看！  
格兰芬多和斯莱特林大部分的课程都不在一起，所以莉莉眼睁睁地看着西弗勒斯吃完早饭跟几个斯莱特林男生一起离开了餐厅，她有点惆怅，不知道自己这么强烈地被吸引是因为什么？Omega味道？孩子的存在？还是终于破土而出的感情。  
她沉浸在自己的情绪里，直到玛丽提醒她上课时间快到了才匆匆忙忙啃了几口面包，往教室冲去。  
上午的课非常无聊，是魔法史和麻瓜研究，莉莉两眼发直地盯着课本，这些东西她早就会了，手里的笔自己动起来，描画着一个人的脸。  
昨晚满天的繁星都在西弗眼睛里，她仔细地画着他深黑色的瞳孔，在那里面她看到了跟她一样的火热欲望，他们的开始虽然是屈从于信息素，但却是两相情愿。  
真奇怪，两相情愿？莉莉垂着头思索，如果西弗不是分化成Omega，她也会跟他上床吗？  
这时一只极小的猫头鹰从窗户飞了进来，落在莉莉的桌子上，它脚上绑着一张羊皮纸，是麦格教授写的：“下课后到我办公室来。”  
“什么事啊？”莉莉收起羊皮纸，疑惑地想。希望麦格教授不是让她去继续盯着掠夺者们，毕竟她的搭档莱姆斯卢平跟掠夺者同流合污，对管束他们贡献为零。她一个人能力不足。  
上个学期末的黑湖事件搞的格兰芬多直接丢掉了学院杯，简直没把麦格教授气死，掠夺者直接扣光了格兰芬多剩下的所有宝石，因为斯拉格霍恩教授绝对不像他表现的那样好说话。  
莉莉叹口气，如果是这样她绝对要拒绝，除非麦格教授给她鞭刑的权利，想起用鞭子抽打那几个惹祸精，莉莉忽然觉得自己可以去跟费尔奇互诉衷肠。  
下了课莉莉去了麦格教授办公室，一进门就收到了麦格教授的目光洗礼。  
“伊万斯小姐，”麦格教授说，“说实在的这件事让我无比震惊，所以我一定要问清楚，真的是你让斯莱特林的西弗勒斯斯内普怀孕了吗？”  
莉莉腾地红了脸，麦格教授知道了？也对，斯拉格霍恩教授一定会告诉她的。  
“是的，教授，我们在暑假……”莉莉结结巴巴地说。  
“向我保证你没有强迫他，也没有使用暴力。”对黑湖事件记忆犹新的麦格盯着莉莉，她知道莉莉跟斯内普根本不是情侣。  
“我对梅林发誓没有强迫他！西弗他……他一开始不知道自己分化了，但他没有反对。”莉莉心虚地眼神到处乱飘，感觉自己越描越黑。  
“呼，那就好，格兰芬多不能再增加丑闻了，尤其是你还是级长。我不妨直说，因为黑湖事件，卢平先生没机会当选男学生会主席了。”麦格冷冷地说，“那件事太恶劣了，不过，至少你还是好孩子。去吧，收拾行李去吧，我批准斯内普先生的申请了。”  
莉莉被麦格峰回路转的话吓得一愣一愣的，这都是什么跟什么，她接过羊皮纸，纸上熟悉的字迹下面是两位院长的签章——同住申请。她的心一下子飘了起来，天啊，西弗申请跟她一起住？他还是喜欢跟她在一起的！  
带着满脸飘飘然的笑容离开了麦格的办公室，莉莉开心地转圈，她很想去问西弗勒斯为什么忽然改变主意，又想立刻收拾东西搬去两个人的小窝，天啊，这是他和她的家。  
掀开一条挂毯，这里有通往各学院的捷径，莉莉走了几步，在转进格兰芬多的楼梯之前，她听到了詹姆趾高气扬的声音。  
“你如果没学乖，我可以帮你重新复习一遍，鼻涕精，别到处喷鼻涕！”詹姆和小天狼星用魔杖指着斯内普，詹姆刚刚用了一个软腿咒，似乎打中了斯内普，因为他站住不动了，但还没有跌倒。  
“居然没有还嘴，我的软腿咒打到你的舌头了吗？”詹姆不能放松警惕，因为斯内普还握着魔杖，“还是你的舌头粘在嘴巴里了，西里斯，让老鼻涕精尝尝那个恶咒。”  
小天狼星立刻跃跃欲试：“我还没完全学会，但可以用在老鼻涕精身上试试。”  
在莉莉再一次冲出去拔刀相助之前，斯内普张开了嘴，他没有念咒也没有怒骂，只是轻轻地说：“拉姆。”  
“拉姆是什么？”詹姆怪笑起来，“老鼻涕精被打糊涂了……”话音未落，随着一声巨响，正准备念咒的小天狼星飞了出去，重重地摔在下面几层台阶上。  
一个家养小精灵怒气冲冲地挥舞着小拳头出现在空气中：“你们居然袭击孕夫，天啊，这是霍格沃茨的耻辱，拉姆从来没见过四个……男人欺负一个怀孕的Omega！你们——你们这群无耻的废物！”  
家养小精灵根本不需要魔杖就把剩下的三个人都打飞了，詹姆掉到小天狼星身上，压的他一声惨叫，但詹姆脑子嗡嗡作响，只有“怀孕的Omega”这一个词在频闪。  
“谢谢你，拉姆，”西弗勒斯微笑着对家养小精灵点头，他昨天就了解到Omega因为孕期魔力混乱，都有家养小精灵保护，所以今天他一点都不担心。  
不用自己动手就能清理敌人这种感觉真的爽。  
“没有受伤吧？千万不能伤到身体，那拉姆就要哭死了，”拉姆扑闪着网球一样大的眼睛说。  
“中了一个软脚咒，不过他们打歪了。”斯内普拍拍拉姆的手，慢慢地试着走。  
“让拉姆解决，”拉姆立刻打了一个响指，斯内普脚上的咒语马上消失了。  
两个人消失在挂毯后面之后，莉莉满脸冰霜地从旁边走了出来，她鄙夷地看着詹姆他们：“扣分怪，你们好，这次十有八九我们又要被扣分了，干得好！废物们！”  
她把头高高昂起来，穿过挂毯去追斯内普。詹姆扭头问小天狼星：“我没听错吧，斯内普怀孕了？”  
阴沉着脸的小天狼星啐了一口：“是的，整个孕期你别想找他麻烦了，除非你想被开除。”  
“那么严重？不是吧？”詹姆打着哈哈，“我们别用恶咒……”  
“最严重可以进阿兹卡班，”卢平摸摸头上摔出的大包，“《Omega巫师保护法》规定的。”  
他们坐在地板上聊了十分钟，才发现小矮星口吐白沫晕过去了，几个人赶紧跳起来送他去医疗翼 。  
“西弗，谢谢你愿意让我住进来，”在两人的小房间里，莉莉从身后抱住斯内普，把头靠在他背上，他的味道真好闻。  
“不用客气，我需要你。”西弗勒斯决定实话实说，“孩子需要你的魔力补充，否则他会死掉，我的魔力也会消失。”  
“就因为这个？”莉莉一愣，后退一步松开了他的腰，“原来是无利不起早。”  
“那你以为是什么？”斯内普压抑下内心的情绪翻涌，冷淡地说，“你不能跟我要求感情，因为你并不爱我。”  
张了张嘴，莉莉不知道应该怎么反驳，她还说不出“我爱你”，凭什么跟西弗勒斯要？  
“那还等什么？”莉莉咬了咬牙，开始脱衣服，“我们现在就开始补充魔力吧，不能让我的孩子饿着不是？”  
“现在是中午！”西弗勒斯睁大眼睛，白天就不要……  
“我的孩子饿了。”莉莉毫不客气地把西弗勒斯按到在床。  
这张床很软很舒服很斯莱特林，寝具全都是斯莱特林绿，在她躺上来的一瞬间，床变宽了一倍，新出现的这一边是耀眼的金红。  
她一把抓下床帐，看着眼前泾渭分明的两半床，把西弗勒斯推到了两种颜色的中间，她不要泾渭分明，她要你中有我我中有你。  
用她青涩的Alpha器官顶住他的入口，莉莉惊喜地发现他早就湿润了，那润滑的量明明是他一见到她就湿透了。  
或许他毒牙铁齿，但身体反应不会骗人呀。  
“现在我们有了自己的房间，你可以叫出声，西弗，”莉莉凑到西弗勒斯耳边低声说，“那样我可以知道你哪里更舒服。”  
手指早就陷入了床单，西弗勒斯红着脸转开头，羞得全身紧绷，他才不要叫呢，好丢脸。  
然而这种矜持没有持续很久，到了下午上课的时候，他的嗓子已经哑了。  
下午是魔药课，莉莉站到了西弗勒斯身边挤走了埃弗里。  
“喂，伊万斯……”指望着斯内普的魔药作业拿高分的埃弗里气的大叫，结果斯拉格霍恩教授魔杖一指，“埃弗里，你去那边跟穆尔塞伯一组。”  
小两口才应该在一起嘛，斯拉格霍恩教授看到他的得意门生和好了，微微翘起自己的嘴角。


	4. Chapter 4

小矮星还在半真半假的昏迷，他不想去上课，打算在医疗翼好好睡一觉，真没想到四个人去欺负斯内普还会失手，差点摔断他的腰，不过得到了爆炸性的消息。  
詹姆在解腰带，小天狼星在狂笑，卢平满脸是汗拼命抓住他的手，庞弗雷夫人的魔杖都快戳到詹姆脸上了：“你让我看也没用，分化是有症状的，没有分化就是没有，我看你的屁股也不会知道你会分化成什么！”  
“别再挣扎了，詹姆，Alpha占有欲那么强，如果鼻涕精怀的不是伊万斯的孩子，她怎么可能天天追在他身后。”小天狼星一向实话实说。  
“而且斯内普都有了孩子了，就算你分化成Omega又能怎么样？”从小家庭生活不睦的卢平对这一点很在意，而且詹姆你不要在医疗翼脱裤子，求求你了。  
“怎么会这样！我明明……”暑假前优势明明在我这里，没想到一个假期攻受——不是，形势颠倒。一想到伊万斯跟鼻涕精暑假里天天在那个那个，他就快要脑溢血而死。  
一定是鼻涕精勾引莉莉的，他狠狠地从卢平手里拽回了腰带，他不甘心，他得想个办法，波特少爷绝不接受情场栽这么大一跟头。  
不知道是詹姆用力太猛还是怎么样，卢平摇晃了一下，差点摔倒，他脸上的汗更多了。  
庞弗雷夫人看了两眼卢平：“我觉得你这个同学倒是要分化了，你们俩，别在这添乱了，赶紧滚。”她像赶苍蝇一样挥着手把詹姆和小天狼星赶了出去。  
“天啊，没想到我们之中最早分化的是莱米，”小天狼星兴高采烈地回到格兰芬多开盘口赌卢平能分化成Omega还是Beta，小狮子们纷纷拿出自己私藏的黄油啤酒开始下注。  
只有詹姆波特咬牙切齿地在写他的复仇计划，他知道莉莉永远不会接受一个血统论者，就算她现在暂时忘记了这一点。  
“我想今天我们都有很多作业要做。”西弗勒斯回到宿舍拿新羊皮纸就看到莉莉眼睛闪亮地坐在床上等他，自从他“实话实说”之后，两个人的言语沟通有点胶着，但身体沟通一直良好，莉莉专注于“喂饱”她的孩子，孜孜不倦到西弗勒斯有点受不了了。  
“那我们一会儿一起去图书馆？”莉莉则完全像一只第一次发情的小公狗一样，乐此不疲，性致盎然。  
“一会儿？”西弗勒斯抓住了这句话的重点。  
“是啊，现在外面好热，我们晚一点再去。”她开始扯领带。  
“我……我现在是怀孕初期，不可以太频繁太激烈……”西弗勒斯磕磕巴巴地给自己找理由。  
“我弄伤你了？”早晨的时候她的确发现他有点红肿。  
其实还好，只是最近太频繁了，但西弗勒斯觉得还是应该说的严重点：“是的，有些疼。”  
“我就知道！所以我专门做了点药给你。”莉莉从袍子口袋里掏出一小瓶绿色的魔药，“我问过庞弗雷夫人的，怀孕也可以用。来来来，我给你上药……”  
“啊？”搬起石头砸了自己脚的西弗勒斯悔不当初，他紧张地抓住袍子下摆，看着得意洋洋的莉莉。  
“快过来，我不想去抓你，伤到宝宝就不好了。”莉莉眯起眼睛对着西弗勒斯招手，“需要我帮你脱吗？”  
一小时后，图书馆，西弗勒斯神色古怪地坐在凳子上。  
莉莉的手指尖很细，也很轻柔，魔药凉凉的，效果很好，他现在连刺痛都消失了。当然她不是单纯为了上药，她的手从后面摸到前面，触碰着他天然的反应，他身为一个Omega器官却并不小，沉甸甸得很有份量，莉莉忽然红了脸，凑近他，在他耳边轻声低语……  
“西弗勒斯，”一个油滑的声音打断了西弗勒斯的回忆，埃弗里和穆尔塞伯凑了过来神神秘秘地说，“出来聊聊？”  
莉莉瞪大了眼睛厌恶地看着那俩个人，西弗勒斯愣了一下，站起来拖着脚步跟着他们出了图书馆。  
讨厌的！可恶的！恶心的！斯莱特林小圈子！  
莉莉手里的羽毛笔立刻被她捏断了。  
“什么事？”西弗勒斯站在埃弗里身前，不自觉的把手放在了小腹上。  
“你的魔力恢复了？翻倒巷现在需要不少魔药。”埃弗里把单子递给西弗勒斯。  
“不稳定。”西弗勒斯没接，“我的魔力现在很不稳定，没办法保证魔药的品质。”  
“可你在魔药课做出来了完美！”穆尔塞伯高声说。  
“那是莉莉做的，我只是切了材料。”虽然他需要钱，但埃弗里要的魔药很多药效刺激，会伤害到他的宝宝。  
埃弗里眯起眼睛，向着西弗勒斯走了几步低声说：“西弗勒斯，我听说你怀的是泥巴种的孩子？嗯？别说你的理想变了，你这样下去怎么追随黑魔王？”  
“我的理想没有变，”西弗勒斯冷冷地说，“埃弗里，你最好别说那个词，也别对我的孩子不客气，至于孩子是谁的，跟你们没有关系，你们只需要知道那是我的孩子，我的家人就够了。”  
家人这个词对斯莱特林很严肃，埃弗里软了下来，他点了点头：“好好好，我们也没说什么吧？做不了魔药也不要紧，霍格莫德周末有个集会你来不来？别说你不来，留在城堡干什么？做作业？”  
“好，周末见。”总得跟自己学院的人交际，西弗勒斯无奈地想，他对埃弗里点点头，转身回到了图书馆。  
莉莉已经不在那儿了，书包也拿走了，大约是又生气了，她一直很讨厌他跟埃弗里他们在一起。  
他也没多想，坐下继续做自己的作业，他的字体小，写的又密，但论文还是比别人写的更长，是那种你抄他作业都觉得又累又费眼的类型。  
莉莉的确生气了，但她比他想象中更加生气，因为她跟出去偷听了他们的对话，就算西弗勒斯不让埃弗里说那个词让她心情好了那么一点点，但她还是相当恼火。追随黑魔王吗？西弗脑子还是有坑。  
于是莉莉回了格兰芬多塔楼，不打算回宿舍了。  
一进公共休息室，她就被格兰芬多们吓了一跳，一大群人抱着黄油啤酒在狂饮，里面绝对掺了火焰威士忌，满地都是点心渣和糖果包装纸。  
多卡斯已经有点醉了，她拉着莉莉口齿不清地说着什么，然后让莉莉出钱。看也没看，莉莉从钱包里摸出五加隆给了多卡斯打发她，多卡斯把手里的酒瓶子塞给莉莉，高兴地走了，嘴里一直在嘟嘟囔囔。  
跟西弗勒斯住了几天，莉莉发现自己有点不太适应吵吵闹闹的格兰芬多，但的确是这里让人心情更好，她喝了一口酒，有什么烦恼是狂欢和酒精解决不了的呢？莉莉决定什么都不管了。  
“小矮星要给大家表演一个胸口碎大石！”半醉的男生开始起哄，于是小矮星被抬上了桌子，另一个叫“大石”的男生也被抬上了桌子，女孩子们发出尖叫，莉莉跟着一起傻笑。  
有人在门口咳嗽，特别熟悉。  
麦格教授脑袋上挂着发网，穿着从脖子包到脚后跟的睡袍站在公共休息室门口对着满屋子的酒鬼怒目而视：“你们在干什么？简直胆大包天！看来格兰芬多的级长们都死光了！”  
“死光了的”莉莉感觉嘴里的酒瞬间变成了石头渣，咽下去特别费劲。  
被气晕了的麦格教授骂了莉莉和同流合污的级长们半小时，莉莉被赶回了跟斯内普的宿舍，麦格教授嘲讽地说：“你现在住在那里，伊万斯小姐，我真的很想跟分院帽商量一下，下次给格兰芬多分新生的时候，多加几勺‘责任感’。”  
“教授，就算我知道没有好结果也要负责任吗？”莉莉垂头丧气地问。  
“你都没有尝试过，居然敢说没有好结果？你的格兰芬多精神呢？”  
英勇无畏，奋不顾身。大胆无畏，喜爱冒险——好吧，莉莉握紧了拳头，换一个角度来想，西弗勒斯倒是一个不错的大冒险，有时间恨不得吃了他，有时候恨不得咬死他。  
回到宿舍，西弗勒斯在洗澡，他们的宿舍带盥洗室这一点还是挺方便的。  
甩掉书包，酒精在莉莉脑子里发热，她一件一件脱掉衣服，轻轻地推开盥洗室的门，温热的水汽让莉莉感觉有点气闷，她光着脚，走了进去。  
他站在淋浴下面的身材瘦而结实，每块肌肉都恰到好处，被水一泡，泛着健康的莹白。  
西弗勒斯只是一开始被吓了一跳，但他很快就镇定了下来，眼神在她身上流连，莉莉现在这样很美，胸部丰满浑圆，腰肢纤细柔软，双腿白皙修长，浓密的红发散在肩膀上，绿眼睛湿漉漉的。  
两个人互相贪婪地看着对方，都知道对方在想什么。  
“我不想再说了，你今天……”莉莉一步一步地走进西弗勒斯。  
“埃弗里和穆尔塞伯是邪恶的，我知道。”西弗勒斯几乎一把把莉莉拉到淋浴下面，低头吻住她，柔滑的肌肤紧贴着肌肤，“我还记得你晚饭后说的那些话，是的，你说的姿势我很喜欢，我们可以试一试。”


	5. Chapter 5

西弗勒斯难得的主动，让莉莉满意得叫出声。而她发出呻吟低喘，让西弗勒斯眼睛里都是狂热，亲吻得更加卖力了。她搂住他的脖子，把自己努力送进他嘴里。  
作为男性Omega他体力更强，也更愿意配合她想要的身体冒险，而且他敏感又嘴硬，被压在下面忍得眼睛水汪汪的样子非常能让人产生满足感，真是完美的床伴。  
盥洗室朦胧的水雾让两人都看起来完美无缺，他们给彼此的体验也在互相探索中变得越来越完美。莉莉现在已经能从西弗勒斯肌肉紧绷的程度了解到他哪里最敏感，什么时候应该粗暴一点。  
拉姆送来了西弗勒斯的加餐，觉得他洗澡的时间太长了有点担心，可刚走到门口他就听到水声盖不住的快乐声音，拉姆满意地点点头，Alpha粘得紧是好事，说明Omega的孕期信息素分泌很正常，这也是一种保护机制，保持若即若离的信息素，防止自家Alpha孕期出去花。  
把送来的加餐复制了一份，拉姆满意地走了，Alpha在Omega孕育过程中不缺席，对宝宝的成长很有好处。  
从盥洗室出来，两个人意犹未尽的倒在大床上互相抚摸，莉莉轻轻摸着西弗勒斯仍旧平坦的小腹，想象未来孩子的样子，对他的占有欲越强，就越容易生气。  
想到孩子，莉莉忽然心里一动，坐了起来，严肃地地看着西弗勒斯：“西弗，如果孩子长大了，你会教他黑魔法吗？”  
还沉浸在余韵里的西弗勒斯瞟了莉莉一眼，翻了个身背对她：“看他自己。”  
“如果他想学呢？”莉莉提高了声音。  
“那我不会阻止。”西弗勒斯又翻了回来，“不要说你反对，莉莉，毕业后我就会带着孩子彻底消失，不会打扰你的生活。”  
“我不会放任我的孩子成为一个黑巫师，我……”莉莉皱着眉，我当初也不应该放任你！  
“我累了，要睡了。你要不累可以去吃点东西。”西弗勒斯拒绝跟莉莉谈这些，讨论这些只是徒增吵架而已，他不会放弃理想，莉莉也不会，他们的本质那样相像，方向一致他们是最棒的搭档，但很可惜，他们目标相反。  
“不，我不吃，我也不让你睡！我听见了，你要去跟食死徒们聚会！我不许你去，你带着我的孩子去，你做的什么胎教！”莉莉血液里的酒精又开始上涌，她扑到西弗勒斯身上摇晃他，像一只不驯服的野猫。  
西弗勒斯享受着莉莉主动凑上来的肌肤相亲，在心里默默吐槽：如果他去偷听莉莉谈话，一定是他挨骂，然而莉莉来偷听他，还是他挨骂。  
然而此时窗外传来一声巨响。  
有一瞬间的寂静，莉莉趴在西弗勒斯身上，被他下意识地抱在怀里。窗外传来短促的尖叫声，走廊满是急匆匆的脚步声，他们宿舍附近就是教授的寝室，应该是教授们都起来了。  
莉莉跳下床推开窗户探出身体往外看，有很多人聚集在楼下，西弗勒斯跟在她身后给她裹了个床单。  
“有人从楼上摔下去了，像是学生。”莉莉缩回头，“你去睡觉吧，我去看看。”她开始满屋子找自己的衣服。  
西弗勒斯留在宿舍里，不知为什么，忽然有一种不详的预感。  
第二天早晨西弗勒斯醒来的时候，莉莉那一边的床是凉的，她一晚上没回来。  
他总是醒的很早，他一起床，莉莉就会醒来，缠着他温存一会儿甚至干脆就做做床上运动。现在她不在，西弗勒斯感觉心里有点空荡荡的。  
穿好衣服，拿上上午要用的书，西弗勒斯来到了礼堂。他似乎感觉到了一些奇怪的目光，不多，只有几个人，但有人指着他窃窃私语。  
他刚坐下没一会儿，雷古勒斯过来扔给他一张纸条，雷古勒斯现在是五年级的级长，他看上去不是很高兴。  
“斯拉格霍恩教授让你吃完饭去医疗翼。”他阴沉着脸转向格兰芬多餐桌的方向，“西弗勒斯，你最近跟泥……跟格兰芬多住在一起可得小心点啊。他们可没那么光明磊落。”  
雷古勒斯知道点什么？西弗勒斯皱眉，发生了什么事？还跟他有关吗？  
莉莉跟格兰芬多的级长们在医疗翼呆了一夜，几位院长和邓布利多也在。  
从楼上掉下去的是詹姆波特，还好他是从一楼掉下去的，没有摔得很严重，但他腿上有一条巨大的伤口，还在流血。  
“黑魔法伤害，如果没有反咒很难痊愈。”邓布利多摇摇头，转头去看斯拉格霍恩，“埃弗里先生说出咒语了嘛？”  
“说了，是自创咒语，埃弗里先生很懊悔，使用了不知道效果的魔咒，”斯拉格霍恩耸耸肩，“但是是波特先生先试图潜入斯莱特林公共息室，被发现后几个小伙子年轻气盛吵了起来，互相挥舞恶咒，造成了误伤。阿不思，这也不能全怪斯莱特林的学生对吧？”  
“这是黑魔法，霍拉斯，推卸责任于事无补，”邓布利多严肃地说，“这个魔咒是埃弗里先生自创的吗？”  
“不，他还没这个本事。”斯拉格霍恩摇了摇头，可怜的西弗勒斯。  
此时门开了，西弗勒斯走了进来，他扬起眉毛看了看满屋子的教授，床上躺着的詹姆波特，还有脸色苍白的莉莉，果然不祥的预感成真了。  
“西弗勒斯，你自创的这个咒语，有反咒吗？”斯拉格霍恩故意没有说黑魔法，他在有意淡化这件事的性质。  
“这是……我的咒语吗？神锋无影？”西弗勒斯愣了一下，走过去看了看詹姆的腿。  
“埃弗里先生并不知道这个魔咒的威力，”斯拉格霍恩摇摇头，“但普通治疗咒对这个伤口没效果。”  
詹姆脸色苍白地看着斯内普：“我就知道，上次在黑湖边我就应该留意到的，杀人咒！你这个邪恶的……”  
“没有反咒。”西弗勒斯的脸色冷了下来，他直视邓布利多，“神锋无影是对敌的咒语，没有反咒，我无能为力。埃弗里是自己偷学的我写在课本上的魔咒，我没有教他。邓布利多教授，如果发明咒语不违反校规，那我就先走了。”  
莉莉蹭地跳了起来：“西弗！”  
“一起走吗？”西弗勒斯拉了拉莉莉的手腕，她脸上的黑眼圈可真大。  
“不！”莉莉尖叫。她心里乱极了，西弗勒斯发明了黑魔咒，然而他表现的一点都不在乎。  
发明魔咒或许不违反校规，但这是黑魔法，如果邓布利多认真追究，西弗勒斯跟埃弗里一起退学都有可能。但西弗勒斯并不担心，邓布利多欠他一个人情，在莱姆斯卢平狼人事件上，他保守了秘密，邓布利多欠他一个人情。  
他没想错，邓布利多没有叫住他。  
西弗勒斯无聊的挥舞着魔杖，其实神锋无影有反咒，但它还不太成熟。如果詹姆波特不提黑湖那件事，他或者可以给他试试……  
现在嘛，就让他在床上躺上一个月吧。  
但莉莉似乎生气了，她从昨天开始就一直处于生气与更生气之间，西弗勒斯灰心地想，似乎只有远离自己莉莉才会快乐，或许莉莉不会再来宿舍跟他一起住了。  
悲观了整整一天，西弗勒斯胆战心惊地回到宿舍，还好，金红的那一半床铺还在，莉莉的东西也还在，她还没有搬走，但也没有回来。  
算了，何必强求呢？西弗勒斯带着作业去了图书馆，还没走到艺术馆，他就被穆尔塞伯拉住了。  
“埃弗里要被开除了，西弗勒斯，现在只能靠你了。”穆尔塞伯一脸的惶恐。  
“什么？”斯内普皱起眉头看着他。  
“去跟邓布利多教授说是你让埃弗里教训詹姆波特的，怀孕的Omega有保护法，孕期不会被学校开除的。”穆尔塞伯说，  
“什么？”斯内普皱眉，“别傻了，邓布利多会看出谎话的。”  
“那埃弗里就完了，你也知道詹姆波特是老来子吧？他爸爸不会善罢甘休的，要是有反咒就好了……”穆尔塞伯沮丧地说。  
西弗勒斯撇了撇嘴，他其实还挺心软的。  
今晚直到西弗勒斯睡着，莉莉都没回来，摸了摸莉莉那边的床单，他叹了一口气，也就不报什么希望了。  
可是半夜他被奇怪的感觉弄醒了，发现自己被绑在了床头，莉莉还把他的嘴塞住了。  
在床单上动了动，他疑惑地看着莉莉。  
莉莉本着“混蛋西弗，我再也不想跟你说一句话”的原则只干不说。她做的很到位，整个销魂的午夜，一句话也没跟他说。  
这样也好，西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，迎合地弓起身体，心想自己搞了一晚上的小论文——《如果莉莉不给宝宝补魔力了西弗勒斯考虑使用的下作手段》算是白写了。


	6. Chapter 6

霍格莫德周末，斯莱特林们也成群结队地前往霍格莫德，他们的目的地不是三把扫帚酒吧那种满是教授的地方，也不是猪头酒吧那种又脏又廉价的黑酒馆。  
他们在某个隐蔽的二楼有自己的小俱乐部，奢华算不上，至少很简约舒适。  
“红茶？”雷古勒斯知道西弗勒斯现在不能喝酒了。  
“水就好了。”西弗勒斯摇摇头，挥舞着魔杖给杯子来了个“清水如泉”，他现在对饮食很自律。  
“别听穆尔塞伯的，”雷古勒斯望着其他人小声说，“不要管埃弗里，他家的能量根本不需要你去顶罪。”  
“我知道，我不会那么傻。”斯内普点点头，他只是个混血穷小子，豁出去前程搭救纯血少爷纯粹是疯了。但他最近的确情绪起伏很大，不知道是激素的关系，还是这个宝宝遗传到了莉莉的小圣母心。  
“而且，你最近要小心点，我听小天狼星说，詹姆波特气疯了，他这次潜入斯莱特林公共休息室是为了抓你制作禁药的把柄，他觉得你之前的宿舍里一定有证据。”雷古勒斯嗤笑着说。  
“你听小天狼星说？你给他下了什么药？”斯内普扬起眉毛似笑非笑地看着他，小天狼星怎么会跟你说这些？  
“当然是混淆咒加一点点吐真剂。”雷古勒斯坏笑起来，他对自己家那条被詹姆波特耍得团团转的傻狗可是一点都不客气。  
“梅林保佑他毕业前不会被你毒傻，”斯内普从包里拿出拉姆给他准备的加餐，他现在只吃拉姆准备的东西了。  
雷古勒斯伸手拿了一个甜甜圈：“不提那条傻狗。你以后打算怎么办？你现在被伊万斯标记了，她大约会是你追随黑魔王路上最大的绊脚石吧？”黑魔王肯定不会允许手下有人是被邓布利多的人标记了。  
“Omega体质的确碍事，等我成年后可能会去国外切除腺体，反正孩子也有了。”斯内普轻轻地把手放在小腹上，他对自己一样毫不客气。  
“不至于吧？而且我记得你很喜欢伊万斯，”雷古勒斯惊讶地睁大眼。  
因为莉莉跟我在一起不开心，斯内普在心里叹息，他脸上却做出无所谓的表情，“我也不是非她不可。”他从来不承认莉莉对他有多特别，他绝对不会把真正的弱点展示给任何人。  
此时门口的风铃一响，进来几个穿着旅行披风的人，领头的那个把兜帽一摘，露出铂金色的长发。  
“满十七岁通过了幻影移形考试的，没事的都来吧，这次绝对刺激。”卢修斯马尔福拉长声音说，食死徒需要新鲜血液，斯莱特林的孩子们最合适，一开始不会给他们什么特别的任务，基本是成群结队的出去惹是生非戏耍麻瓜。  
“马尔福，这次是做什么？”有人起哄。  
“这次是黑魔王真正指示的事，”卢修斯严肃地说，“我们只是去看看热闹，这可是其他人安排了很久的大事。”  
听到这话，在座的不少人都开始蠢蠢欲动。  
雷古勒斯和斯内普都不够年龄，但雷古勒斯早就会幻影移形了，而且布莱克家有特殊的办法隐藏踪丝。他对着斯内普笑了笑，向着卢修斯走去，从他身后的人手里拿了一件袍子披上了。  
斯内普才不相信卢修斯那些夸张的说辞，他对看麻瓜女人的衬裙一点兴趣也没有。  
旁边的凳子似乎摇晃了一下，西弗勒斯皱起眉，那里明明没有人啊。他伸手过去摸了摸，什么也没摸到，难道是自己眼花了？  
返回学校的路上，斯内普遇到了一群格兰芬多女生，马琳麦金农和多卡斯梅多斯都在里面，她们也看到了斯内普。  
没人希望格兰芬多之花跟斯莱特林的小毒蛇在一起。  
多卡斯故意提高了声音：“莉莉留在医疗翼照顾詹姆呢，这才是患难见真情，跟某些用下流手段留住Alpha的人一点都不一样。”  
“是呀是呀，”马琳连连点头，“信息素这种东西，打一针抑制剂就无效了，莉莉还不是心软，看某些人可怜。”  
斯内普加快了脚步，他知道自己跟莉莉之间阻碍重重，但他更不愿意听这些格兰芬多长舌妇的闲话。  
可是吃晚饭时他没在格兰芬多长桌上看到莉莉，晚上她也没来图书馆，甚至他躺到床上，莉莉也没有在宵禁后摸上床，扯掉他的睡衣。  
斯内普一闭上眼睛就是詹姆靠在莉莉肩膀上装虚弱的画面，她总不会要照顾他一夜吧？  
实在睡不着，斯内普决定去医疗翼偷看一眼，不管看到什么他都认了。  
穿好衣服，斯内普偷偷摸摸地摸到了医疗翼。  
病房里灯还亮着，他躲在门口，念了一个无声咒“阿拉霍洞开”，病房的门悄无声息的打开了。  
莉莉不在屋里，里面只有詹姆和小天狼星。  
斯内普松了口气，正打算回去，忽然听到了小天狼星说了莉莉的名字，语气有点焦虑：“伊万斯她能去哪？不会还在霍格莫德没回来吧。”  
詹姆一条腿上缠着绷带，一直往外渗血，“她借走了我的隐身衣，我怀疑她是要跟踪谁，大脚板，你把‘地图’拿出来看看，她没来还隐身衣，恐怕是根本没回来。”  
接下来是稀里哗啦翻东西的声音，小天狼星嘟嘟囔囔地说了句什么，然后他沉默了一会儿，“伊万斯真的不在城堡里……shit，鼻涕精在门口！”  
小天狼星拔出魔杖跳了起来，虽然不知道他们怎么发现了自己，斯内普拔出魔杖，伸手推开了医疗翼的门。  
“莉莉现在有危险，”斯内普冷冷地说，“波特，你的隐身衣可以定位到大约的位置吗？”贵重的魔法物品上一般都会有追踪咒。  
詹姆想跳起来可是腿根本没办法动，他一看到斯内普就怒气上涌：“鼻涕精，少在这里危言耸听，去趟霍格莫德能有什么危险！伊万斯或许只是在三把扫帚喝多了……靠，我们怎么知道你说的是真是假？”莉莉根本不可能喝多了，这句话说出来詹姆自己都不信。  
“那就做个交易，你告诉我隐身衣的位置，我治好你的腿。”斯内普眯起眼睛，“或者你不相信我，我自己去找她，你的腿至少要一个月才能好，而且会留下后遗症，你一辈子也别想把你的大屁股坐在飞天扫帚上了。”  
“你！”詹姆勉强动了一下自己的伤腿，立刻疼的呲牙咧嘴。  
“你快点决定，我并没有很多耐心。”斯内普眯起眼睛，现在已经是半夜了，莉莉到现在还没回来，这不是她的风格，一定是出事了。  
在门外的时候，斯内普已经把事情撸顺了，莉莉知道他今天要跟斯莱特林们聚会，于是她穿了隐身衣跟踪他。在俱乐部她听到了卢修斯说的“黑魔王的大事”，所以她转头跟上了雷古勒斯他们，但雷古勒斯他们去了哪里斯内普并不知道。  
“好，我答应你。”詹姆咬牙切齿地说，“但你得先给我治疗。”  
斯内普没有跟詹姆扯皮，现在的每分每秒都很宝贵，他走到詹姆身边，瞪了拿着魔杖随时要给他来一下的小天狼星一眼，然后用魔杖指着詹姆的腿，念出一连串像唱歌一样的咒语。  
他念了两遍，立刻詹姆的腿几乎不疼了。  
詹姆惊讶地动了动腿，发现自己现在走路完全不影响了。  
“shit，鼻涕精，你居然骗邓布利多教授没有反咒。”詹姆很想破口大骂，鼻涕精让他躺在床上受了好几天罪。  
“告诉我莉莉的位置。”斯内普根本不理他。  
“我不知道，我的隐身衣上没有追踪咒，”詹姆波特无赖地说。他也没说谎，他家传的隐身衣是死亡圣器，魔力很高，低级咒语对它毫无用处。  
差点被詹姆气晕，斯内普恨不得直接给他来几个“神锋无影”套餐，把他大卸八块。  
“雷古勒斯也不在学校，”小天狼星在他们治疗的时候一直在看地图，“鼻涕精，别说雷古勒斯也有危险。”  
“你能找到雷古勒斯的位置吗？”斯内普克制住自己去抓詹姆领口的冲动，不抱什么希望地扭头去看小天狼星。  
“可以的，但是要回一趟布莱克老宅，”小天狼星皱着眉头，家族挂毯上能显示家族成员的位置。  
“那就快点，校长办公室的壁炉一定连着飞路网。”斯内普心里一喜。  
“说的轻巧，校长办公室要口令的，”詹姆鄙夷地看着斯内普。  
“邓布利多的口令不就是各种零食？”雷古勒斯早就告诉过他了，小布莱克经常偷偷溜进校长室跟他先辈聊天，布莱克校长非常喜欢他这个小孙子。  
完全无法反驳，几个人偷偷摸摸地出了医疗翼，摸到了校长办公室。他们试了三种糖门就开了，什么口令，简直形同虚设。  
这时候已经是半夜两点多了，校长室的画像们都睡着了，小天狼星抓了一把飞路粉跳进了绿色的火焰里。  
黑暗寂静的校长室里只剩下了斯内普和詹姆。他们两个互相看了一眼就扭过了头。  
“喂，鼻涕精，”詹姆忽然说，“你缠着伊万斯只会让她难过，O．W．Ls考试之后她就一直哭，这几天她在医疗翼也一直在发呆，你的存在只会让她为难。”  
斯内普狠狠瞪了一眼詹姆，语调里都是嘲讽：“你想说你不会让她难过吗？波特，你首先得先分化成一个Omega吧？否则你连缠着她的资格都没有不是吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

詹姆嗖地拔出魔杖，他现在最不能听跟Omega和Alpha有关的话题，他完全没办法接受莉莉日常跟鼻涕精睡在一起的事实，而且这种关系看上去完全不像要结束的样子。  
莉莉虽然一直闷闷不乐，但晚上她还是会回那个双人宿舍。而且每天早晨坐在格兰芬多长桌吃早饭的时候都是满脸慵懒，眉眼透着妩媚。不管怎么吵架，他们还是有亲密关系，这让詹姆感觉难受极了。  
“嘘，你是要把墙上的校长们吵醒吗？格兰芬多扣分机器？”斯内普冷笑着说，在校长室动手，波特你脑子也中神锋无影了？  
“你不要嚣张，鼻涕精，伊万斯总有醒悟的一天，你……”詹姆不由自主地提高了声音，布莱克校长在梦里砸吧砸吧嘴，吓得他立刻闭上了嘴。  
这时候壁炉一绿，小天狼星的脑袋从壁炉里伸了出来：“我找到雷古勒斯的位置了，你们最好现在来我家，那地方好远，我们得通过飞路网到那里去。”  
斯内普和詹姆立刻同时冲向壁炉，两人在壁炉门口挤了一下，谁也没挤进去。  
“我先。”詹姆大叫。  
“谁？”布莱克校长终于被吵醒了。  
斯内普在詹姆屁股上踢了一脚，詹姆一头跌进还没变绿的壁炉，一股头发烧焦的味道传来之后，火焰才变绿了。  
“雷古勒斯向您问好。”斯内普轻声说。  
“哦，我的可爱小孙子来了吗？”布莱克校长高兴起来，趁此机会斯内普抓起飞路粉跳进了壁炉，在旋转的绿色火焰中消失了。  
莉莉裹紧食死徒的袍子躲在角落里，她现在紧张极了，她身边至少有一百个食死徒。  
都怪西弗。  
但她都不知道该怨他什么。他根本没来，反而是自己这个蠢货来了。  
穿着詹姆的隐身衣跟着西弗到了斯莱特林隐秘的小俱乐部，本来她只打算看看他到底堕落到什么程度，结果只是听到他说要切除腺体，还说“也不是非她不可”，把莉莉气得冒烟，Alpha占有欲发作，恨不得立刻冲上去把他按倒。  
可是这时候卢修斯马尔福来了，说了“伏地魔的大事”，莉莉立刻留意到了这件事。  
虽然她还没有成年不能加入凤凰社，但她早就把自己当成了凤凰社的人了，她想搞清楚这件“大事”是什么。趁着混乱她也拿了一件食死徒的袍子，换下了隐身衣，戴上了袍子口袋里的面具。  
卢修斯拿出来一个门钥匙，莉莉跟那些人一起握住了门钥匙，旋转着离开了霍格莫德。  
一开始莉莉很失望，如果“伏地魔的大事”是戏耍麻瓜的话，那伏地魔真的无聊透顶。  
莉莉看着那几个被挂在树上的大婶，偷偷用公用电话报了警。可怜的警察先生，来了看到树上挂着好几个胖大嫂，一定会吓一大跳吧。  
但后来聚集的食死徒越来越多，卢修斯给他们分了一些食物，带领他们来到了一个像是工厂的地方。  
这时候天已经黑了，工厂里一个人都没有，那些食死徒们应该各有任务，都开始忙了起来，只有莉莉他们这些学生无所事事，在工厂周围乱转。  
这时候莉莉才发现问题——她怎么回霍格沃茨？她不会幻影移形，也没有门钥匙，周围看上去也没有可以用壁炉，用麻瓜交通工具，她得先知道自己在哪？  
“我们要等到什么时候？”终于有人发问了。  
“明天早晨。不会耽误很久的，你们回到霍格沃茨还能赶上早饭。”一个食死徒笑着说，“明天你们会看到千载难逢的景象。”  
找了个隐蔽的地方躲了起来，莉莉看到已经有三三两两的黑袍子聚集在一起开始聊天，她不能跟人说话，躲起来至少能减少被发现的几率。  
“唉，挤一挤吧？”有人在她旁边坐下了，“这里倒是安静，你也是第一次参加活动吗？”  
莉莉头一歪，开始装睡。  
那个人看莉莉没反应，以为她真的睡着了，也就靠在另一边不说话了。  
都戴着面具，也不知道那人睡着还是醒着，莉莉也不敢动，闭着眼睛装睡了没多久，她真的睡着了。  
斯内普来到了一个昏暗但豪华的客厅，詹姆头发更乱了，一副想要揍人的样子。小天狼星摇了摇头，让他安静点，吵醒了布莱克家的人他们就都走不了了。  
低声念了一个地址，小天狼星说：“这是雷古勒斯的地址，我查了飞路网，离那里最近的壁炉是个废弃的壁炉，不知道还能不能用，我们小心点，出去还得走不少路。”  
小天狼星先拿了一把飞路粉，钻进壁炉，他喊了一声地名，就消失在火焰里了，看来那边的飞路还通着。  
当斯内普钻出那个破的快塌的壁炉的时候，天已经蒙蒙亮了，这是一间荒废的房子，屋顶已经没了一半，周围没什么人烟，不远处有烟囱矗立着，是一座规模不小的工厂。  
“就是那里，那个工厂。”小天狼星指着工厂的大烟囱说。  
工厂？食死徒来工厂干什么？斯内普跟着小天狼星向着工厂走去，虽然天色还早，但已经有工人去上班了。他们看着穿着巫师袍的三个人露出好奇的目光。  
“把袍子脱了？”詹姆小声说。  
“管那么多干嘛！”小天狼星走得飞快，再怎么互相看不顺眼，他仍旧关心雷古勒斯。  
这段路不算近，等他们来到工厂门口，天已经大亮了。这是个非常大的工厂，厂门已经打开，三三两两的工人进入厂区，互相熟悉地打着招呼。  
“我们怎么进去？走大门应该不行吧？”詹姆小声说。  
“翻墙？”小天狼星望着眼前两米多高的墙，对詹姆说，“我踩着你……”  
“别废话了，我们去找后门，”斯内普看着小天狼星，“隐藏的踪丝的方法你应该也会吧，一会儿你来用魔法开门。”  
“雷古勒斯这个都告诉你了？”小天狼星歪着脸不满地说。不过找后门比翻墙靠谱，他们走了没多久就找到了一个紧锁的小门，小天狼星挥了挥魔杖，小门应声而开。  
这里好像是个锅炉房，走了没几步，他们就进入了厂区，斯内普立刻就闻到了一股怪味。  
“看，房顶上站着的是食死徒吗？”詹姆皱眉，他们完全不隐藏行踪的吗？  
食死徒聚得越来越多，他们站在房顶上，在白天很显眼。已经有麻瓜工人发现了这些打扮奇怪的陌生人，他们指着屋顶喊了起来。  
不对劲，不对劲，斯内普脑海里警铃大作，被麻瓜看到是违反《保密法》的，食死徒们为什么不隐藏行踪？斯内普打了个哆嗦，空气中充满了怪味，杀意如有形质，这次绝对不是戏耍麻瓜那么简单。  
“快走，这里不对劲，找到雷古勒斯之后你们赶紧离开这里。”斯内普推开詹姆，深吸一口气大声喊：“RAB，RAB！”  
离这里不远处有人愣了一下，挥了一下手，似乎想要揭开面具，那是雷古勒斯，小天狼星立刻向他跑去。  
而此时斯内普也看到了莉莉，她从隐蔽的角落里伸出头，她认出了斯内普的声音，她的身形就算穿着黑袍子他也认得出来。  
斯内普立刻向着莉莉跑去，詹姆跟在他身后。  
食死徒们看到了他们，开始窃窃私语，一个食死徒立刻举起来魔杖，向着某处释放了一个无声咒，然后他发出了一声怪笑，幻影移形了。  
斯内普惊恐地看着那个魔咒飞向眼前庞大的反应槽，他惊叫起来：“快走，快走，这里要爆炸了。”  
他的话音刚落，最高处的反应槽就发出一声巨响。巨大的火球窜入空中，好像一个巨大的礼花。  
是的，这里是一家化工厂，他们的反应槽里全是易燃气体，之前食死徒已经使易燃气体泄露了，他们现在只要提供一些火花，随之而来的爆炸就会让看到食死徒的麻瓜们统统闭嘴，永远闭嘴。  
幻影移形的“啪啪”声就是他们的丧钟。  
所以卢修斯马尔福之前才会只要十七岁以上会幻影移形的学生。莉莉她不会幻影移形，爆炸的时候她根本走不了。  
斯内普向着莉莉扑去，他现在也不管什么校外能不能使用魔法了，他用了一个悬停咒，把莉莉从房顶上拉了下来，一把拉住她，冲向旁边的一个厂房。  
“西弗？怎么回事？”莉莉惊叫起来。  
这时候一个食死徒一边幻影移形一边甩出一记厉火。  
“盔甲重重，障碍重重，”斯内普扑上去抱住莉莉，天地间忽然亮极了，接着一股巨大的热浪把两个人推进了那个厂房。  
随即是冲上云霄的爆炸声，整个世界好像游走球一样翻滚起来，斯内普将莉莉拼命护在怀里，重重地落在屋里的不知道什么东西上，他只觉得背部剧痛，眼前一黑，不能晕，不能晕，他勉力挥舞着魔杖，用强力封锁咒锁住了屋门。  
斯内普选择这间厂房，是他从外面就看到了这间屋子里有直通地下的大型机械，这下面有地下室，他用魔杖移开了机械，拉着莉莉向下跳。  
又是一阵巨响，整个厂房坍塌了下去，斯内普眼前已经漆黑一片，他抱紧莉莉，念出铁甲咒。


	8. Chapter 8

巨大的爆/炸声之后，大家的耳朵都突聋了，只能听见何种尖利的异响，小天狼星背上的伤口几乎能看到白森森的骨头，他恶声恶气地对怀里的雷古勒斯说着什么，但雷古勒斯根本听不见。  
要不是你把我扑倒，我早就幻影移形了，雷古勒斯心说，但他其实有点感动，小天狼星帮他挡住了爆炸的伤害，虽然他的后脑勺摔起了拳头大的包。  
詹姆波特没追上斯内普，他找了一个掩体，但还是被砸得满头满脸的血。  
“快走！”雷古勒斯也不在乎詹姆听不听的见，他从施了无痕伸展咒的口袋里拽出一把飞天扫帚扔给了詹姆，然后带着小天狼星幻影移形了，这只蠢狗需要治疗。  
空气中满是焦灼的热浪，詹姆觉得脑子一阵阵发晕，他立刻骑着扫帚升上天空，视野里没有任何活人了，莉莉和斯内普不知道被埋在哪里了，他咬了咬牙，飞离了这片厂区。  
身后又传来更大的爆炸声，詹姆被气浪吹得在空中翻滚，他握紧了扫帚，好不容易才没从半空中掉下来，他扭头看着身后还在不停爆炸的废墟，握紧扫帚飞向了高空。  
被废墟深埋在地下，莉莉除了摔的很疼，倒是没有其它异样，但是西弗勒斯似乎晕过去了，他趴在她身上，一动也不动。  
“西弗？”莉莉摇了摇他，西弗勒斯没反应，她的手却沾到一片黏糊糊的液体。  
顾不上在校外不能用魔法的禁令，莉莉立刻点亮了魔杖，西弗勒斯身上有几个伤口在不停地出血，但还好都不是重要部位，莉莉挥舞了几个治疗咒，脱了自己的衬衣把西弗勒斯的伤口包扎住。  
她的包扎手法实在不怎么样，西弗勒斯在昏迷中一直皱眉头。莉莉用魔咒倒了点水给西弗勒斯，因为没有杯子，水撒的到处都是。  
被凉水一泼，西弗勒斯缓缓地醒了过来。  
“莉莉？你没事吧？”他用手捂住眼睛，“我来迟了，对不起……”  
“我没事，你怎么知道我在这？你怎么知道这里要爆/炸了？”莉莉的问题有点咄咄逼人，但西弗勒斯没心思想这些，他的肚子有点疼。  
“莉莉，我肚子疼，这感觉不好，”西弗勒斯有点惊慌，他刚才摔了几下，会不会伤到肚子里的宝宝？  
莉莉也慌了：“怎么办？我们出不去，这里塌了。”  
“我能幻影移形，你抓住我跟随显形。”西弗勒斯说，这时候也不能管那什么那么多了。  
然而等他念出咒语，却什么都没有发生，西弗勒斯的魔力又混乱了。  
“天啊，”莉莉一边抱怨地上都是碎石头一边清理出一块空地，把袍子铺在上面，“来，”她的衬衣已经撕成了绷带，再脱了袍子就只剩内衣了。  
“什么？”西弗勒斯愣了一下，要在这里吗？  
“补充魔力总没坏处，我们没有其它办法啊，如果能安抚宝宝当然最好，最不济你也能恢复魔力带我们出去。”莉莉拽过西弗勒斯，把他的脸压在自己的柔软上，快来点信息素，多一点。  
虽然环境很恶劣，但睡西弗勒斯这件事对莉莉吸引力很大，“我们又不是第一次在外面做。”她抚摸着他的身体，“别太担心了，宝宝一定会没事的。”莉莉顿了顿，“这可是我们两个的孩子，他一定会很坚强。”  
莉莉的话似乎给了西弗勒斯很大安慰，他张开嘴含住她柔软的顶端，她的小樱桃已经凸了起来，看上去很好吃。  
而莉莉则有点发愣，因为这一瞬间她脑子想的是，如果这个宝宝真的保不住，他们还会有孩子的。  
我不要放开他，莉莉的身体说，他是我的，他必须一个接一个地给我生孩子，每晚都在我身下喘息。大脑想提出反对，然而荷尔蒙激素涌了上来，大脑昏死在情欲里，什么也说不出来了。  
把西弗勒斯压在身下，莉莉轻轻舔咬着他的后颈，那里散发出迷人的危险味道，让莉莉身体一阵阵发紧，西弗，你是不是小看了Alpha的占有欲了呢？她终究是不敢太粗暴，只是慢慢地研磨着他深处的敏/感，终于逼得西弗勒斯哼叫出声。  
莉莉咬着西弗勒斯后颈的腺体，低声说：“这里又没有别人，叫出声也没事。”  
西弗勒斯感觉自己被紧紧抓住了，他呢喃着莉莉的名字，说着无意义的情话。  
“莉莉，我爱你。”他哽咽着说，“梅林，就是那，是的，是的，啊……”  
我也爱你，西弗——莉莉垂下睫毛，她说不出来。她也发现了，她的爱带了那么多条件，不要喜欢黑魔法，不要去追随伏地魔，不要跟穆尔塞伯混在一起，不要……  
自己真是一个糟糕的爱人。  
她扭过西弗勒斯的脸吻了上去，唇舌交缠真是一种奇妙的接触方式，可以火热，也可以柔情，莉莉极其缓慢地跟西弗勒斯纠缠着彼此的舌头，他想要取悦她，她也想要取悦他，他们用尽了所有的温柔缱绻。  
结束之后，不知道是不是真的补充魔力有效，西弗勒斯的肚子不那么疼了。他摸了摸口袋，拿出一个小布包，开始从里面源源不断地掏出来小吃。  
“居然有储备粮？”莉莉靠在西弗勒斯的肩膀上，满脸是心满意足，之前他们因为冷战不说话，好久都没有这么尽兴过了。  
“嗯，拉姆给我做的，尝一下？”西弗勒斯低声说。  
“拉姆？那你可以不可以召唤拉姆来带我们出去？”莉莉脑子里忽然灵光一闪。  
“不行，拉姆只能在霍格沃茨活动，”西弗勒斯摇摇头，“吃了这些我再试一下。”  
就算吃饱了，可还是不行，他没办法幻影移形。  
“我继续给你魔力，”莉莉说，“现在就开始，总有可以恢复的一天。”  
在他们胡天胡地时，化工厂的废墟上已经站满了人，他们看着抬出来的伤员和尸体，纷纷摇头。  
大家都戴着口罩，因为空气里飘荡的各种刺鼻的化学药品味道，有毒的化学物品泄露了，现在这里的空气已经变成了毒气。  
“快把伤员都抬走，”指挥部说，“这时候了，应该不会再有人能活下来了。”  
如果不是莉莉表示她有点头晕，西弗勒斯还以为自己是纵欲过度被莉莉搞晕了。  
“这里的空气有问题！”莉莉挥舞了几个“清理一新”，空气的味道变好了一些，两人才感觉不那么晕了。  
“有毒气体，我们得赶紧离开。”西弗勒斯又试了一次，魔力有了一点，可是还是没办法幻影移形。  
“我们可能要死在这里了，西弗。”莉莉大大咧咧地搂着西弗勒斯的肩膀，“最后不对我说点啥吗？”她想起他意乱情迷时的表白，不过男人上床时的话是不能信的。  
“我不会让你死的。”西弗勒斯斩钉截铁地说，“我们一定可以出去。”他开始四处转悠找有没有出去的路。  
莉莉拉住他，伸手摸了摸西弗勒斯的脸，有点惆怅地说：“你不想说那我说一点，西弗，这么多年其实我一直以为我们之间不仅仅是朋友，因为我总被你迷惑，我愿意为了你去做被人嘲笑的事情，直到黑湖那件事——”  
西弗勒斯立刻扬起了眉毛，他张嘴想说什么，被莉莉捂住了嘴：“你别道歉了，这件事其实已经了结了。是的，你犯了不可饶恕的错误，但用我们的友谊作为代价，这件事结束了。我们不再是朋友了，现在我们是全新的关系，跟之前完全不一样，你明白吗？所以，你有话跟我说吗？”她的绿眼睛在黑暗里闪着光，她期盼着他的回答，哪怕比之前松动一点点都好。  
西弗勒斯挖苦起人来舌灿莲花，但一旦要他真情告白就变成了一个大面瓜，虽然莉莉的剖白让他狂喜，可他结巴了半天，最终垂头丧气地说：“我是个斯莱特林，莉莉，我不跟随黑魔王将无路可走。”  
“我不需要你飞黄腾达！”莉莉抓住他的袖子。  
“我需要！”少年声音有点高，“我不能，我的孩子更不能再过蜘蛛尾巷那种暗无天日的生活。我不想他在霍格沃茨像我一样被人一遍一遍地欺负，我更不想他因为买不起更好的飞天扫帚，连魁地奇队选拔也没资格参加。掠夺者看上去很潇洒对不对，因为他们不怕，他们不可能被开除，就算他们无数次地违反校规。但我不行，我注定无趣而焦虑，注定一个人遇见掠夺者要卑微地躲开。我有很多方法让他们付出代价，但我不能做，我不能被记过，因为霍格沃茨是我唯一的机会。”  
莉莉睁大眼睛，说不出话来，她从来没想过，西弗勒斯不擅长飞行是因为他没钱买一把扫帚，当然了，骑学校那些百年老树枝永远也飞不好。  
西弗勒斯顿了顿，整理了一下激动的脸：“但我永远不会不在乎你，莉莉，你想听我说我爱你吗？是的，我爱你，为你我可以去死，去牺牲一切。但你问我想跟你在一起吗？不，莉莉，我不想。你是热烈的花，一定要盛放在阳光下，跟我在一起你会枯萎的。所以……谢谢你给了我一个孩子，我一定会非常非常爱他，连爱你的部分一起爱他。所以你离开我吧，飞向你想去的任何地方，你选择了你的路，我选择了我的。”  
“西弗……”莉莉惊恐地看着西弗勒斯，她一直以为当初是她放弃了西弗勒斯，其实，是他们彼此都放弃了他们之间的那一点点可能。  
不知是因为情绪激动还是说了心里话，西弗勒斯感觉到了上涌的魔力，他立刻抓住了莉莉的手臂，幻影移形了。  
只觉得呼吸一窒，莉莉发现自己和西弗勒斯出现在离工厂旁不远的地方，看来西弗勒斯的魔力还是没办法直接带他们回霍格沃茨。  
“这里的空气也有毒，”莉莉咳嗽了几声，挥舞了一下魔杖，她扶着西弗勒斯站起来，感觉他魔力已经透支了，“我们现在怎么办？”  
“比一下你的魔杖，”西弗勒斯低声说，他现在虚弱极了。  
“什么？”莉莉迟疑地伸出魔杖。  
随着一声震耳欲聋的巨响，一个什么庞然大物向着两人撞来，要不是莉莉反应快，两人应该已经被撞飞出去了。  
“欢迎乘坐骑士公共汽车，这是为处于困境的女巫或男巫开设的应急客运。只要伸出你的魔杖并且走上车来，我们就可将你带到你想去的任何地方。”油腔滑调的售票员惊艳地打量着莉莉，莉莉立刻竖起了Alpha的威压，那Beta售票员马上恭敬了起来。  
“去霍格沃茨，”西弗勒斯小声说，他感觉晕极了，然而售票员不看他，只是恭敬的看着莉莉。  
“我们去圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。”莉莉大声说，西弗勒斯需要检查身体，靠在莉莉肩膀上的Omega没力气反对，他已经快要晕过去了。  
圣芒戈的治疗师训斥了莉莉一通，表示Omega怀孕了怎么能让他跑到危险的地方，不过他表示因为西弗勒斯身体素质不错，孩子没什么问题，但因为吸入了毒气，必须住院观察。  
“我留下照顾他。”莉莉自告奋勇地说。  
“别开玩笑，你自己也得住院，你难道没发现你现在已经成了一个哑炮了吗？”治疗师冷笑着说，“你在毒气里滥用魔力，自然会有问题！”  
“什么？”莉莉惊恐地捂住脸，哑炮？  
西弗勒斯因为是怀孕的Omega所以得到了特别待遇，住进了单间，他隔壁就是小天狼星。布莱克家有钱，所以也是单间。  
来照顾小天狼星的雷古勒斯惊讶地发现斯内普也在爆炸现场，用勺子痛打了小天狼星五分钟，而趴在床上被施了束缚咒，等待背上的肉重新长起来的小天狼星只能被动挨打还不了手。  
“你为什么不告诉我还有人在，格兰芬多原来也这么阴险，要搞死谁不自己动手，这是要嫁祸？制造意外？”雷古勒斯生气地说。  
“艹，大爆炸是我搞得？”像条咸鱼趴在那里不能动的小天狼星嘴巴不停，“杀人的不是我，是食死徒，是袖手旁观的你，是你崇拜的神秘人！”  
“我也不知道那里要发生什么，我没有杀人！”雷古勒斯更生气了，道德观也混乱不堪，他把勺子丢到了小天狼星脑袋上，出门去看西弗勒斯了。  
西弗勒斯一直在睡觉，期间他清醒了一会儿但很快又睡着了，治疗师说这是魔力透支的正常现象，给他输了一些保胎的魔力，让他睡觉休息。  
雷古勒斯进门的时候看到了莉莉，他没好气地看了她一眼，觉得这位格兰芬多公主似乎有哪里不一样了，但他又说不出来。莉莉看了一眼雷古勒斯，对他点点头就走了，雷古勒斯似乎看到她在门口擦眼泪，斯内普学长又没事哭个屁啊，这些泥巴种真奇怪，他想。  
化工厂爆炸事故震惊了麻瓜界，《预言家日报》也做了长篇累牍的报道，但不知为什么没人提到食死徒参与其中，小天狼星说麻瓜政府已经被吓破了胆，跟食死徒同流合污，他动不了身体，只好用嘴在病房破口大骂。  
虽然也算是一起事故，但这次只有两个学生在校外受伤，邓布利多把这件事压了下去，但给詹姆和小天狼星加了分，说他们见义勇为勇救同学，被救的是莉莉伊万斯和雷古勒斯布莱克，斯内普嘛，没有加分也没有扣分。  
没人提出异议，西弗勒斯和莉莉都在圣芒戈，根本不知道这件事。  
一个月后，西弗勒斯出院了，拉姆眼泪汪汪地在霍格沃茨迎接他。回到宿舍，西弗勒斯发现他的床又变成了单人床，莉莉的那一半不见了。她终究是搬走了，西弗勒斯叹了口气，他住院后期其实是清醒的，但莉莉没来看过他，想起他说的不愿意在一起那些话，西弗勒斯也不知道是后悔还是不后悔，但现在的确是没有转圜的余地了。  
但不伤心不太可能，西弗勒斯减少了非必要的外出，吃饭也是回宿舍吃拉姆做的，很多课都请假了，尤其是魔药，他不想看到莉莉跟别人亲亲热热地做魔药。  
就这样过了几个月，进入了冬天。圣芒戈的治疗师定时来给西弗勒斯打点滴，就算不再见莉莉，西弗勒斯的小宝宝也算正常发育。  
他的肚子凸起成了一个小皮球，小宝宝在里面伸胳膊踢腿，男性Omega就算怀孕也不会像女性Omega那样显怀，只是肚子稍大一点，被巫师袍一盖，基本就看不到。他最近有些脚抽筋，就经常出去走走。  
他今天走了很久才回来，拉姆担心地站在门口，看到他回来了才松了一口气。  
“斯拉格霍恩教授送来了圣诞节申请留校的表格，要你填好了交给他。”拉姆递上一张羊皮纸。  
“谢谢你，拉姆，但圣诞节我不留校，我要回家。”西弗勒斯摇了摇头，淡淡地说。  
“哦，回家也很好。”拉姆带着表格消失了。  
西弗勒斯揉了揉眉心，他应该很块就会长皱纹了吧，他叹气，怪不得他觉得自己躲莉莉躲得特别成功，一直没有碰到她，因为莉莉根本不在霍格沃茨，她休学了。  
莉莉伊万斯变成了一个哑炮，而他根本不知道。  
啊，西弗勒斯你的爱也没有多么高尚，你只是个只顾自己的自私鬼而已。


	9. Chapter 9

伊万斯家的花园还是那么漂亮，为了迎接圣诞节做了特别的装饰，璀璨的小灯在黑暗里闪闪发光。莉莉蹲在门口摆弄几个小矮人的装饰，感觉有人挡住了街灯的光线。  
“找谁？”她抬起头来，绿眼睛闪着光，她似乎变柔软了点，之前如果像只小老虎，那现在就是一只虎斑猫。  
“莉莉，”西弗勒斯皱着眉看着她，她身上蓬勃的魔力消失了，甚至不如之前美了。   
“哦？西弗，你回来过圣诞节？”莉莉并没有表现的很激动，“家里有吃的东西的吗？我家里做了很多……”  
话没说完她就被西弗勒斯拉进了怀里：“莉莉，对不起，还是我没有保护好你，你这样的责任全在我，”他的声音有一些哽咽，搞得莉莉也鼻酸了起来。  
“干嘛一直跟我道歉，跑去那里的是我，又不是你让我去的。”莉莉趴在西弗勒斯怀里感到一丝怀念，她抱过他多少次，又多久没有抱过他了呢？  
“最终还是因为我，”西弗勒斯轻声说，“治疗师说你会好吗？”  
“不好说，等一个奇迹？”莉莉摇摇头，“外面好冷，我们进屋吧？我爸妈和佩妮都不在。”  
莉莉的魔力消失让偏爱她的伊万斯夫妇有些失望，所以对两个女儿的偏心程度有所减轻，莉莉不在乎这个，佩妮很高兴，家庭氛围变好了不少。  
“你打算怎么办？”西弗勒斯坐在客厅的壁炉旁，意外地看到沙发上扔着一些小小的衣服，“给宝宝做的？”  
莉莉脸红了，她点点头：“我说是做着玩的，佩妮没怀疑。如果——新学年我还没办法回霍格沃茨，那我就去麻瓜中学念书。”  
西弗勒斯沉默了很久，他抓住莉莉的手：“如果你恢复不了魔力，等我毕业，我会想办法的……”  
莉莉歪歪头，“西弗，我没有魔力，已经不是Alpha啦，不能跟你在一起。”  
红了脸，西弗勒斯重复道：“跟那些都没关系，在不在一起都没关系，我总不会不管你的。”  
“但你要去追随会伤害我的人，”莉莉往西弗勒斯身边挪了挪，“这次死了多少麻瓜呀，我也只是好运才没有死。”  
西弗勒斯不说话了。  
“你或许可以保护我，在将来告诉别人我是你的女奴什么的，让我苟且地活着，不敢告诉宝宝我是他的妈妈，因为我跟你们不平等……”莉莉靠在西弗勒斯肩膀上，把手放在他肚子上，感觉到里面清晰的胎动。  
“不，不是的，你不会是奴隶，我也不会……”西弗勒斯干巴巴地说，莉莉说的没错，如果伏地魔赢了，的确会是那样，他能保护莉莉的性命，没办法保护她的尊严。麻种巫师不可能跟食死徒平起平坐，何况没了魔力，莉莉完全是个麻瓜。  
如果莉莉还是个巫师，西弗勒斯这种固执鬼会接受各走各路，但莉莉现在根本没办法保护自己，尤其是她曾经是个激烈的格兰芬多，那些食死徒会把她弄死的，死前还要折磨她。  
他必须让她活着。  
“你让我想想，莉莉，”西弗勒斯动摇了，莉莉现在是他的责任了，他不相信詹姆波特那种单传的世家会接受现在的莉莉。  
“西弗，宝宝会是我唯一的孩子了，你忍心让他不认我吗？”莉莉可怜巴巴地靠在西弗勒斯身上，她已经分化了，现在没有魔力她不是个Alpha，而作为女人她的怀孕几率低到忽略不计，她不会有其他孩子了。  
“我一定会对你负责的，莉莉，”西弗勒斯把她抱在怀里，心里之前不敢表现的柔情都表现了出来，他低头去吻她，得到她娇柔的回应，就算没有信息素他们之间居然也有化学反应，西弗勒斯害羞地拉了拉袍子。  
门口传来汽车的声音和佩妮的大嗓门，莉莉拉着西弗勒斯赶紧从后门溜了。站在门口，她踮起脚亲了他一下，依恋地拉了拉他的手，搞得西弗勒斯的心都快化了。  
所以，就算蜘蛛尾巷的床板又潮湿又硬，西弗勒斯还是翻来覆去睡不着。或许这是一个契机，西弗勒斯翻了一个身，他是渴望很多很多的钱，但他更渴望很多很多的爱，如果莉莉只属于他一人……  
要不是宝宝在肚子里抗议地踹他，西弗勒斯或许能这样翻一晚上，不过他还是强迫自己迷迷糊糊地睡着了。因为睡的太晚了，早晨也没起来，直到他闻见一股饭香。  
他父母早就抛弃他离开这里了，所以斯内普疑惑地下了楼，看到莉莉穿着围裙在煎蛋，桌子上已经放好了牛奶和培根。  
“我知道你这里一定没吃的，所以买了一点，”莉莉露出明媚的笑脸，“昨晚睡的怎么样？你也不点壁炉，家里好冷啊。”  
西弗勒斯看着莉莉发愣，是的，他想要这样的生活。他当然妄想过跟莉莉一起生活，但真的看到她给他做早饭，西弗勒斯还是被巨大的幸福感击溃了，在拥有幸福面前，骄傲和野心都不重要了。  
“宝宝出生前我们就成年了，到时候我们就结婚，毕业之后我一定会找到国外的工作，我们离开英国。”西弗勒斯吃完早午餐，拉着莉莉坐在沙发上，恳切地望着她。  
“你这算是求婚吗？”莉莉惊讶地眨眼。  
“没……我没有戒指……”西弗勒斯顿时又陷入穷鬼的自怜。  
“那我就当你求婚了，”莉莉搂住他的脖子，“说过的话可不能反悔呀。”  
在蜘蛛尾巷没人会来打扰他们，两人热切地吻着，互相触碰抚摸，虽然莉莉不再是个Alpha，但她还是个女生，西弗勒斯也对她有反应，于是他们试了一下男女普通的搭配，虽然因为西弗勒斯还在孕期不太成功，但还有其他方式互相慰藉，两人最后心满意足地互相拥抱着，一直睡到天快黑 。  
用早晨剩下的材料做了晚饭，莉莉邀请西弗勒斯去她家过圣诞节，推脱了几次看着莉莉要不高兴了，西弗勒斯只好答应了。  
“你是我男朋友啦，自信点！”莉莉拍了拍他的肩膀，“但怀孕的事还是保密吧，我爸妈会吓死的。”毕竟生了颗白菜居然会拱猪，也是挺惊悚的。  
在莉莉的耐心引导下，西弗勒斯见“公婆”之旅还算顺利，毕竟伊万斯夫妇对西弗勒斯也算熟悉，小时候经常来，后来他出现在莉莉嘴里的次数也不少，伊万斯夫妇甚至怀疑他们早就在一起了。  
出乎意料的是佩妮，她心情很好，莉莉再怎么掌上明珠也不过跟一个穷光蛋约会，于是她反而没有对西弗勒斯表现出什么反感 。  
两星期的假期里，两人一直呆在一起，商量他们的未来顺便做点坏事，伊万斯夫妇只知道莉莉每晚都回来，不知道他们白天也不闲着。  
西弗勒斯恋恋不舍地回学校之后，莉莉收到了邓布利多的守护神。  
“成功了，西弗要跟我一起离开英国。”莉莉对邓布利多说。  
“正好布斯巴顿想要交换生，你们一起去吧。”邓布利多满意地说。  
莉莉伊万斯当然是彻头彻尾的邓布利多的人，她可不是什么柔弱的小姑娘，她永远是女战士。  
当她还在住院的时候，邓布利多去圣芒戈探望了她，了解了事情的来龙去脉。  
“我不会因这件事处罚你和斯内普先生，”邓布利多说，“你是出于正义感，斯内普先生虽然带着波特先生和布莱克先生擅自离校，也是出于救人的目的，当然这种行为已经违反了校规，他发现你没有返校应该立刻报告教授。”  
虽然觉得邓布利多说的太理想化，但莉莉还是点了点头。  
“不过，可能要扣除他不少学院分。”邓布利多接着说。  
“别这样啊，教授，他是为了救我啊，你这样会让西弗在斯莱特林很难做人的。”斯莱特林对学院杯可是看得很重的。  
“如果原因在你，那伊万斯小姐可以帮我一个忙吗？”老校长狡黠的笑。  
他前几天在霍格莫德面试了一位著名占卜师的后代，在他确定这是个骗子准备礼貌地拒绝之前，特里劳妮女士做了一则预言：“有能力战胜黑魔王的人走近了……出现在红绿交织的河流上………小心一步错步步错……偏见会成为失败的关键……或许是时候拼凑起破碎的镜子了。”  
这个预言含糊得让邓布利多头大，只有“红绿河流”这一个关键因素。正在他烦恼的时候，詹姆波特回来了，斯内普和小天狼星进圣芒戈这件事让他关注到了斯内普和莉莉的孩子，历来跨学院的情侣就不多，有孩子的更是凤毛麟角，这的确是诞生在红绿河流上的孩子。  
“你们的孩子很关键，他可以团结两个学院，不能让斯内普先生带着孩子投靠伏地魔，我想你会有办法的，伊万斯小姐。”邓布利多没有说预言的事，只是暗示莉莉孩子的重要性。  
莉莉郑重地点了点头，她当然不希望西弗勒斯带着孩子去做食死徒。  
于是在治疗师第二天来查房的时候，她要求治疗师不要治疗她。  
“你确定？你现在跟麻瓜没区别，”治疗师疑惑地说。  
“是的，我暂时不想接受治疗。”莉莉叹了口气，苦肉计总会好使对吧？  
治好了皮肉伤，她回霍格沃茨收拾收拾东西办了休学回家了。  
考虑到西弗勒斯那个迟钝被动的家伙不知道什么时候会发现她不在学校，莉莉做好了长期抗战的准备。  
不过做麻瓜的这几个月，她也不是一点收获没有。  
她不再特别，跟佩妮的关系好了不少，而且她重新收获了做麻瓜的乐趣，像个普通姑娘一样追歌星，买小裙子，看爱情小说，被电影电视剧迷的彻夜不眠，这是二战后欣欣向荣的麻瓜界，跟伏地魔威胁下的巫师界完全不同。  
她郁结的心渐渐松开了，这世界不是没救了，这世界很美好，她会展示给那个焦虑的悲观主义者看的。  
圣诞节假期结束的第二天，斯内普第一次被邓布利多请进了校长室。  
“斯内普先生，”邓布利多严肃地说，“很遗憾地通知你，因为你的原因造成伊万斯小姐受到了严重魔力伤害，你被霍格沃茨退学了。这是理事会的决定，但你有权申诉。”  
只觉得眼前一黑，西弗勒斯咬住了嘴唇摇了摇头：“我没有异议。”这惩罚不算重。  
“不过我已经联系过伊万斯小姐，她表示你有救人的行为，并且她已经原谅了你，所以我联系了布斯巴顿学院，那边表示可以接受你们。”邓布利多的眼睛在半月形的镜片后面闪烁。  
“我们？”西弗勒斯惊讶地抬起头。  
“是的，你和伊万斯小姐，我的老朋友尼可勒梅住在巴黎，他的夫人擅长治疗术，她去求医，你去求学。我想你们愿意互相照顾对吧？”  
“是的，我愿意。”西弗勒斯纠结的心顿时一松，他不知道这算是好消息还是坏消息，但是能跟莉莉在一起就很好。  
过完了新年假期，莉莉和西弗勒斯就坐上了驶往法国的客轮，他们手拉着手站在甲板上看着英伦小岛变得越来越小。  
“西弗，我好紧张，我法语好烂。”莉莉握紧西弗勒斯的手，低声说。  
“我也是刚学，”他偏着头看她，“我觉得你说得很好。”  
“据说布斯巴顿的姑娘很漂亮。”莉莉酸溜溜地说。  
“那她们这次可遇到敌手了，”西弗勒斯抿起嘴角轻声说，“你要去了。”  
“天啊，你是西弗勒斯斯内普吗？你一定是中了夺魂咒了。”莉莉惊讶地说。  
迎着海风，西弗勒斯低头去亲吻莉莉，离开阴云笼罩的英国，全新的世界在等着他们。  
邓布利多在试着修复破碎的镜子。  
能左右战局的孩子当然需要特别的保护，不是不相信布斯巴顿，只是布斯巴顿在明，暗中的保护一样重要。  
邓布利多站在纽蒙迦德门口，他知道有人有足够的实力，那个人曾是那样耀眼的巫师，现在——现在他需要的只是一根魔杖，和一句他的真心话。  
他缓缓地推开那扇尘封已久的大门，那门实在太沉重，他几次中途都停了下来，但他最终还是推开了。阳光欢快地照进阴翳的纽蒙迦德。  
“谁呀？”一个在梦里听过无数遍的声音轻轻地说。  
几个月后，一个健康的男孩降生在法国，发出响亮的哭声，门外红头发的女孩焦急地走来走去，她手上的婚戒闪闪发光。  
施了幻身咒坐在角落里老男巫被她晃得头晕，恨不得给她一个束缚咒。  
不过当他看到治疗师抱出来的白胖婴儿的时候，心也禁不住融化了，新的生命，新的开始，这么让人着迷。  
莉莉扑向虚弱但笑着的西弗勒斯，紧紧地握住他的手：“感觉怎么样？”  
“还好。”他看着她，露出最近几个月才学会的温柔笑脸。  
莉莉拉住他的手，忽然皱起了眉头：“西弗，我想闻见了……”  
“什么？”西弗勒斯愣了一下。  
“你的信息素味。”莉莉皱着眉头看着他，凑在他耳边说，“我可能恢复了。”  
“真的？”西弗勒斯惊喜地睁大眼睛，然后忽然红了脸。  
婴儿床里的婴儿努力地大哭起来，打断了父母的缠绵，提醒自己的存在。  
格林德沃在外面跟邓布利多通话：“我会保护好小家伙的，但我觉得你也应该来看看，有什么事？你很忙吗？——是的，有事，很重要，必须当面说！”  
雷古勒斯咳嗽一声，敲了敲校长室的门，他刚刚听到了什么？校长在跟谁撒娇？他刚刚分化成Omega，不知道校长找他干什么，这时候有人拍了怕他的肩膀，小天狼星在他身后露出尴尬的笑容，对他咧了咧嘴，“雷尔，你来干嘛？”  
雷古勒斯翻了个白眼，捏住鼻子，“滚开，死Alpha臭死了！”  
这几个月掠夺者全部分化了，除了小矮星是个beta，其他人全是Alpha。而Alpha天生互相厌恶……詹姆波特新学期成了head boy，不是改好了，是小天狼星觉得他臭死了。  
送走了莉莉和斯内普，卢平自愿去狼人里做卧底，邓布利多把布莱克家兄弟组成了新的红绿组合以防预言泄露，本以为这样一定万无一失，可是……  
邓布利多的酒杯掉在了膝盖上，粘稠的蜂蜜酒全洒在他的袍子上。  
特里劳妮还在那里喃喃自语：“有能力战胜黑魔王的人走近了……出现在红绿交织的河流上………小心一步错步步错……偏见会成为失败的关键……或许是时候拼凑起破碎的镜子了。”  
这什么？又是预言？内容都不带改改的吗？  
这又是谁？不会是……邓布利多满头黑线地捂住脸，想起昨天小天狼星刚把雷古勒斯撞下飞天扫帚，他特意嘱咐他们友好点。  
邓布利多脑子里狂风骤雨，没注意到他的双面镜亮了，格林德沃站在院子里骂骂咧咧，他嫉妒了，要阿尔抱抱才能好起来。  
屋子里莉莉抱住西弗勒斯开心地笑：“哎呀哎呀，又有了就生嘛，你说我爸妈要是以为孩子是我生的，会不会把你打死啊？”  
特里劳妮眨眼睛，谁规定有能力战胜黑魔王的人只能有一个？她觉得怎么也得有一支魁地奇队吧？


	10. 卢唐番外——小红帽与大野狼上

卢平算是逃出霍格沃茨的，虽然那曾经是他最想去的地方。  
他不能再呆在那了，就算邓布利多给他保证会加强打人柳的打人强度，但他还是不放心。  
一个Alpha狼人，如果他在月圆之夜闻见Omega的信息素怎么办？他没办法想象自己用长满獠牙的大嘴咬住那个可怜Omega后颈的惨象。虽然世人经常形容情欲为爱她爱到想要吃了她，但那是因为他们根本没有真正吃人能力呀。  
卢平有，于是他逃走了。  
至少在狼人群落里，他不用担心自己会吃掉谁。狼人大部分只是狼人，他们并不是巫师，所以并不会分化。  
得知他去向的邓布利多给他写了封言辞恳切的信，让他卧底狼人救救那些被格雷伯克盯上的孩子。“像我这样的倒霉蛋当然是越少越好，”忽然而至的责任感让卢平坐在臭烘烘的狼人堆里也不算那么难熬了。  
十年间，他通风报信救了很多孩子，以至于格雷伯克觉得自己运气太差，总是扑空，甚至想去信教拜一拜，可惜正经教派都不要他。  
虽然一直在做好事，但卧底时间久了，卢平总觉得自己已经成了一个真正狼人，而不是一个巫师。  
为了避免“与恶龙缠斗过久,自身亦成为恶龙”，卢平在密林深处给自己建了一间木头小屋，里面放着他的霍格沃茨校袍，在他觉得自己的理智岌岌可危的时候，就去里面住几天。  
他选的位置很隐秘，还用了“麻瓜驱逐咒”，所以他的私人空间从来没被人发现过。  
直到那一天，正处在变身后虚弱的卢平，听到了一阵敲门声。  
谁会敲他的门呢？卢平用被子蒙住头，根本不想起来，他很累很累，还没完全从狼变成人，但还好脑子已经清醒了。  
可是因为只有他一个人，所以他睡觉根本没锁门。  
敲门的人也发现了，于是她推门走了进来。  
“你好，”这是一个大约十四五岁的女孩，声音很开朗，“对不起，我迷路了，你这里有吃的吗？”  
伸出手指了指橱柜，卢平背对女孩把被子裹得更紧一些。  
“哇，你的手好大。”女孩看到了卢平还没褪去长毛的手，但她并没在意，兴高采烈直奔橱柜。  
希望她吃了东西会快点走，卢平祈祷，他摸了摸自己的脸，摸到了几根大獠牙。  
可是女孩明显并没有要走的意思，她啃着卢平的饼干，一眼就看到了他挂在墙上的霍格沃茨校袍。  
“天啊，你也是霍格沃茨的学生吗？格兰芬多？我是赫奇帕奇，今年五年级了。”女孩高兴地冲到了床边，卢平猛地缩进了被子里。  
“啊，你的耳朵也很大，”唐克斯眨眨眼，“你为什么缩在被子里，生病了？”  
“嗯！”卢平在被子里发出一声闷哼，你是谁？快走吧。  
“太可怜了，这里渺无人烟的，一定没有人照顾你，生病了多可怜啊，学长，我来照顾你吧！”赫奇帕奇体贴的天性立刻占据了唐克斯的大脑高地，她小手一挥， 就这么决定了！  
“不用了！”卢平急了，掀开一点被子大声说：“我不需要照顾！”  
“哇，你的眼睛也很大，嘴巴也很大……”唐克斯忽然睁大了眼睛，“难道你是——你是——”  
猜出来了？她会害怕厌恶地跑掉吧？卢平叹了口气。  
“你也是个易容马格斯吗？”唐克斯兴奋地叫道，“我也是！你看，我也可以把眼睛嘴巴变得很大。”少女开始愉快地变她的脸，卢平从被子缝里看到了，那是一张可爱调皮的脸，充满阳光和朝气，粉红色的头发在脸颊边一晃一晃的。  
“不，我不是易容马格斯，”卢平不由自主地软了下来，他不擅长应付女孩子，“我只想安静地休息一会儿。”  
“哦……这样啊，”唐克斯尴尬了一下，“是我太吵了吗？对不起，那——我先走了，谢谢你的饼干。谢谢——”她一边说一边后退，表情有点受伤。  
少女匆匆忙忙地往门外走，被门口的桌子绊了一下，唐克斯打着滚儿消失在门口，外面传来一袋面扔在地上的声音，还有女孩子惨兮兮的呼痛。  
可怜——卢平把脸从被窝里拿出来，喘了口气，发现自己居然不由自主地在笑。  
笑？真的好久好久没有笑过了，他摇摇头，但忽然觉得心情不由自主地明朗了起来。  
睡不着了，卢平听着女孩的脚步走远了，也起身下了床。变身后他像往常一样脸色苍白浑身酸疼，逼自己吃了几口东西，他去浴室洗了个澡，这时候狼人的体态才完全消失，镜子里又是那个瘦削的男人。  
真的太久没见过其他巫师了，卢平擦着头发想，他鼻尖总有种若有若无的甜味，可能是那个女孩子留下来的，像是某种零食，嗯，吹宝泡泡糖，自己居然记得这个词，卢平勾起嘴角，他上一次吃吹宝泡泡糖应该是是十年前了。  
不知不觉，他今天已经是第二次笑了。  
“不好意思——啊！对不起！”唐克斯目瞪口呆地看着卢平的裸背，她没敲门，以为他还在睡。  
卢平吓了一大跳，他刚刚想的太专心没注意到脚步声，她怎么又回来了？  
“你——”用擦头发的毛巾挡住重点，卢平涨红了脸，他在这里经常裸着溜达，因为变身会把衣服裤子撑破，所以他习惯了月圆前后不穿衣服。  
“对不起，我以为你在休息就没敲门。其实我是迷路了，我不知道怎么去森林中心，而且外面下雨了，”唐克斯摸了摸自己湿透的头发也红了脸，眼前的男人正在手忙脚乱地一边拉住毛巾一边找衣服，她觉得自己看到了某些重点，有点害羞更有点兴奋。  
“你去森林中心干什么？”卢平奇怪地问，一只手真的很难穿裤子。  
“我想找一个狼人，”唐克斯迟疑了一下，还是回答了，“我听说这片森林里有狼人。”  
“找狼人？你不要命了？”卢平不赞成地看着唐克斯，觉得这小女孩怕是看了什么肤浅的小说，把狼人当成一种神秘迷人的存在，实在是有点蠢。  
“我要找的是一个好狼人，”唐克斯感觉到了他的目光立刻解释道，“是我的舅舅的好朋友。我舅舅离家出走了，有人说他一定是到他朋友这里来了，所以我想来看看。”  
“这世界上哪有好狼人，”卢平嗤笑起来，“不管什么狼人见了满月都会变成野兽的！”  
“不是的，月亮脸可不是野兽！”唐克斯生气地撅起嘴，“他放弃了正常生活，一直在狼人里做卧底，救了很多人的命……”  
这个恍如隔世的外号让卢平愣住了，他疑惑地看着眼前的女孩，“你叫什么名字？你舅舅是？”  
“我叫唐克斯，我舅舅是小天狼星布莱克。你一直住在这里吗？可以带我去森林中心吗？”女孩不设防地对他笑笑，大眼睛在粉色头发下面扑闪，卢平忽然觉得鼻尖的泡泡糖甜香更浓郁了。  
“这里可没有你要找的人呢！”卢平摇摇头，他当然不会带唐克斯去森林，所以他决定说谎，“我对这里很熟悉，你去了森林中心也是白跑一趟。等雨停了我送你出去吧。”  
“是吗？谢谢你……”唐克斯失望地垮下肩膀，她走到窗户边看着外面的雨点，擦了一把汗，这天气真闷热，她的衣服本来就淋湿了，现在又出了汗，都黏在身上，真难受。  
“我可以洗个澡吗？”她扭头问卢平，“你还得借我件衣服。”  
浴室里还有没散尽的水蒸气，里面有种特别的味道，像是微腥的皮草味。想起刚刚看到的画面，唐克斯偷偷吐了吐舌头，那男人虽然身上有不少疤，但身材挺好，屁股相当不错，让人想捏一把。  
洗完了澡，唐克斯穿上了卢平的大T恤，他的T恤上也是同样的味道，唐克斯觉得周围更加闷热了。  
然而夏天的雨却没有那么好停，卢平做了早饭，午饭，晚饭，这场雨还是没有停下的意思，外面的天色反而越来越黑，看来今晚两个人必须呆在这了。  
蹲在门口用雨水洗餐具，唐克斯不知不觉地大口喘气，太奇怪了，她感觉好热，身体麻酥酥的，整个人昏昏沉沉，自己这是怎么了？难道淋了那么一点小雨就感冒了？  
“我来洗吧，你去休息一下，今晚你睡床上，我睡地板。”卢平洗完了锅来看唐克斯，从她手里拿过没洗完的餐具。  
“好，谢谢你，”唐克斯也没有推辞，她有点呆滞地看着卢平，觉得他身上的味道好闻极了，偷偷地吸了一口。  
摇摇晃晃地进了屋子，唐克斯扑倒在卢平的床上，那上面全是他的味道，她使劲吸了一大口，只觉得筋酥骨软，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
而卢平也觉得有点不对劲，他很亢奋，感觉肚子里好像有火在烧，似乎有什么在呼唤他。  
收拾好了厨具，卢平躺在地板上，地板上的凉意让他感觉好了一点，翻来覆去不知道多久，他终于有了点睡意。  
这时候，唐克斯起来了。  
她并不像要去厕所，而是赤着脚走到了卢平身边。卢平还没反应过来的时候，他的大T恤就掉到了地上，一个滚烫的身体贴在他身上，发出一声难耐娇美的低叹。  
卢平心里咯噔一下，难道——唐克斯她发/情了吗？  



	11. 小红帽与大野狼下

清甜的泡泡糖香味萦绕在空气中，夹杂着少女独有的体香，唐克斯在半梦半醒之间，她难耐又毫无章法地钻进卢平怀里，被初次的情潮烧得全身泛红。  
她的身体柔嫩得恰到好处，肩膀圆润光滑，蜜桃一样的柔软丰满有着粉红色的尖端，迅速收窄的腰下面是平坦的小腹还有足够承受恩泽的臀。她似乎知道自己要什么，又似乎不知道，只是探索着亲密的接触。  
“唐克斯？”卢平想要叫醒她，然而却给她指明了唇的方向，女孩立刻把自己的唇瓣贴了上去，紧紧贴在卢平身上。  
要不是卢平这几十年为了抗衡狼人的野性把理智锻炼的硬如铁板 ，他早就把这送上门的小红帽吃下去了。噢，是在床上的那种“吃”，不是在餐桌上的。  
试了几次推不开唐克斯，卢平干脆抱着她费力地站起身，任由她挂在自己身上吻他。托着少女的屁股怕她掉下来，两人的姿势很暧昧，早就做好准备的身体互相摩擦着，夏天轻薄的衣物挡不住狼人的狂野，顶在少女的细嫩花园，唐克斯立刻发出情难自禁的哼哼。  
这声音立刻又让狼人硬了几度。  
“抑制剂，抑制剂——”卢平加快了去橱柜里拿抑制剂的速度，就算理智尚存，但身体有自己的想法，卢平不由自主地蹭着唐克斯，手指陷入了她充满弹性的股肉里。  
好在卢平的橱柜里没什么杂物，他摸到了抑制剂立刻给了自己一针，橱柜里还有另一针抑制剂，包装上似乎写着Omega几个字，卢平拿出来给了唐克斯一针。  
在他怀里扭来扭去的女孩停了下来，似乎是针刺的疼痛让唐克斯清醒了一些，她抬起眼睛看着卢平，轻轻地“啊”了一声。  
“你就是月亮脸对不对？我看过你的照片，”唐克斯回忆起那张凤凰社的合影，她用手掀开他有点长的头发，摸了摸他脸上的伤疤，“头发挡住了，我都没认出你来。”  
“对不起，”卢平心想如果你告诉了小天狼星，那条狗一定会追着我把我咬死的。  
“不用道歉，如果是你的话，我很愿意，”唐克斯把头靠在他肩膀上，“不管是照片还是真人，第一眼见到你，我都很喜欢。我们继续好吗？”  
继续？继续什么？在唐克斯继续吻他之后，卢平才发现自己的身体反应完全没有消失的意思，抑制剂怎么会没效果？难道……恍惚记起这两针抑制剂都是他十年前带过来的，难道是过期了？卢平心里一阵抓狂。  
“等一下，唐克斯，等一下，你还是学生，还未成年，我不能——”卢平虽然嘴里这么说但已经不由自主抱着女孩滚到床上，唐克斯柔软的身体让他脑子一阵迷糊。  
“可是我好难受，我想要……”唐克斯根本不知道自己想要什么，她的腿难耐地扭在一起，草丛深处的湿意早就泛滥。  
身为更有知识的成年人，卢平好不容易从大脑深处挖出了点有用的信息。  
“我短暂标记你一下，你就不会难受了，明天天亮药店开门就能买到抑制剂了。”卢平深吸了一口气，颤抖的手指轻轻地抚着唐克斯的腿。  
“短暂——标记是什么？啊啊——”唐克斯仰起头，几乎快要尖叫出声。  
他握紧她的脚踝，掰开她夹紧的腿，温热的舌头很快找到了甜蜜的来源，他轻轻地用舌尖扫了一下那禁闭的蚌，尝到了点鲜甜的味道，蚌壳微微打开了一点，露出小小的珍珠。  
午夜里这顿小小的美食让两人都发出满足的声音，唐克斯蜷起脚趾，感觉自己就像一支箭，越来越绷不住那弓弦。  
不管是珍珠还是鲜美的蚌肉，吃起来的味道都非常好，卢平惊叹于这件事完全不用学习，他天然就知道自己要做什么，而且从唐克斯的表情来看，他做的好极了。  
一场好宴，只是时间不太长，她太敏感，很快就投降了，颤抖地身体渐渐平复下来，她几乎说不出话来，而他也尝到了甜蜜的汁水，两人汗流浃背地相拥着，完成了一次短暂标记。  
抱着唐克斯去盥洗室清理了一下，其实卢平得到了只是心理上的满足和短暂标记的抑制，他的身体叫嚣着不满足，于是洗完澡他只好自我解决了一下，却居然完全没有满足感。  
外面的雨终于渐渐收住了，软风带走了小木屋里甜甜的泡泡糖味和淡淡的皮草味，大野狼抱着小红帽陷入深深的黑甜乡，他明天就送她出去，然后他回到森林中心去，以后再也不会见面了。  
第二天，卢平刚带着唐克斯离开森林就遇到了来找学生的邓布利多。  
“她居然遇见了你，真是幸运，”邓布利多笑着说，“莱姆斯，要不要回来帮我们？黑魔法防御术教职还空着，西弗勒斯发明了狼毒药剂，你不用害怕月圆之夜了。”  
“什么？真的吗？”卢平听到这个消息惊呆了，原来他不用在森林里渡过一生了？  
“是的，而且西弗勒斯和莉莉的孩子也到了要上霍格沃茨的年纪了，我们也到了决战的时候了。”邓布利多对卢平微笑，“十年了，该结束了。”  
感觉眼眶有点发热，卢平颤抖着点点头：“当然，我很乐意，但狼人这里我会再安排一下，如果我们手里有狼毒药剂，那愿意跟着格雷伯克出生入死的狼人就少多了。”  
唐克斯跟着邓布利多离开前扭头望了一眼卢平，他满脸都是兴奋紧张，早就把她丢在了脑后，不过没关系，新学期不就可以见面了吗？他们可是有很多时间可以相处呢。  
新的黑魔法防御术教授很受欢迎，他讲课很有趣，会带一些奇怪的小妖怪到课堂，而且是个Alpha，不少女生都开始迷恋他那张满是疤痕的脸。  
“教授，长期标记不好吗？为什么非要短期标记？”唐克斯坐在卢平宽大的办公桌上，小裙子撩了上去，享受着他的亲吻触摸。  
新学期她一开学就跑来找他，还没等她暗示完就被抱抱到了桌子上，可惜还是短暂标记，虽然很舒服，但这不是唐克斯想要的。  
“你还小，而我太老太穷太危险了，”卢平低声嘀咕道，“或许等你长大了一点，你再做决定。”  
“我已经想的很清楚了，”唐克斯说，抓住卢平的袍襟不停地摇着，“我告诉过你一百万次了，我愿意，你咬我呀！”她把后颈凑在他嘴边。  
只是用舌头舔了舔她白皙的脖子，卢平在这件事上很坚定：“再这样就给你打抑制剂。”  
他当然想要她，但她太小了，Omega又只能被一个人标记，他不想她以后后悔。  
“我已经够大了，”唐克斯抗议说，“少用抑制剂吓唬我，我还有迷情剂呢……”还没说完就捂住了嘴，可惜卢平已经听到了。  
“我会对食物愈加小心的，尤其是泡泡糖味的，”他又加上了一根手指，唐克斯立刻尖叫了起来。  
但总是擦枪，总会有走火的那一天，那天他们只是在下课后的教室里亲吻，唐克斯的信息素忽然不受控制地乱了套，那个味道能引来方圆五公里的Alpha。卢平用尽力气才用自己的味道遮住了她的味道。  
但这样大量的信息素，两人都扛不住，昏头转向两人就直接在教室里完成了他们的第一次，狼人的尺寸和时间都好到可怕，唐克斯再恢复意识是在卢平宿舍了，还在批作业的卢平对她笑笑，陪她在床上躺了一会，结果两人又没忍住。  
快要三十岁的卢平还没这样极端纵欲过，好在他们还算小心，没有被人发现，唐克斯也没有怀孕。  
等唐克斯毕业他们就结婚了，小孩子来得有点意外，但这个小易容马格斯深受爸妈宠爱，就好像他的父母一直深爱着彼此一样。  
梅林给了他们一个奇怪的开头，但最终良心发现。战争期刊经历了多少次生死之间，但结果很不错，两人都从战争里活了下来。  
“我爸妈又去林中小屋度假了，”泰迪卢平对外婆说，“他们怎么那么喜欢林中小屋？”  
“哦，那是你爸妈相遇的地方，很浪漫对吧？”安多米达外婆摇着摇椅，撇了撇嘴，自己如花似玉的女儿怎么就掉到西里斯朋友手里了呢？混蛋狼人！


End file.
